Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street
by hyuknie
Summary: Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhianatan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street**

**Sub Title : Compilation of Korean Song – Song Inspiration.**

**Length : **** 16 Korean Song – Unknown Chap**

**StoryLine :Betrayal, Broken, Struggle, Hopeless, New Love, Confession, New Life, Thankful**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Summary :**

Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhiantan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

**Author Note :**

Pencarian jati diri melalui tulisan. RCL ya… Mana tahu pembaca tidak menyukai ide ceritanya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

***** Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

**PROLOG**

Kyuhyun seorang pria yang masih muda, melakukan eksplorasi dan bersenang-senang. Mencari kesenangan sendiri tanpa memandang keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kehancuran terjadi meskipun cinta masih melekat dihatinya. Lee Sungmin, harus menerima keputusan sang kekasih. Mencari kesenangan dunia dan menghempaskan cinta yang mungkin berasal dari surgawi.

Perjuangan di mulai, belum mengenal lelah. Demi mendapatkan cinta nya yang sedang kehilangan arah. Lee Sungmin, akan masih berjuang mengembalikan cinta yang harus berada pada jalurnya.

Penderitaan. Seorang Lee Sungmin harus mengalami penderitaan. Tetapi demi terus menggiring cintanya kembali ke jalan yang benar, baik kerikil kecil maupun batu besar harus menimpa dirinya, itu tidak masalah baginya.

Kebenaran mulai membuktikan sang cinta telah kehilangan arah. Namun penghuni neraka masih tidak membiarkannya. Penderitaan akan terus Sungmin alami. Sungmin tetap mencinta, walaupun ia harus menjadi budak kesengsaraan.

Kekuatan cinta mulai bangkit. Mendatangkan titik kecemburuan saat sang hati bergelayut dalam penyesalan. Cho Kyuhyun mencoba memahami jejak-jejak cinta yang ia temukan di perjalanan hidupnya. Sebuah penunjuk penunjuk jalan yang ditandai seseorang mengantarkannya pada sebuah pilihan, melanjutkan jalan yang salah atau mengikuti jalan yang benar.

Kini roda pedati berbalik rotasi. Cho Kyuhyun berjuang mendapati cintanya. Menemukan sebuah jalan yang harusnya memang ia jalani. Mengikuti semua petunjuk untuk mendapatkan harta yang tak ternilai. Cinta yang tulus.

Cinta yang tulus yang mengantarkannya pada kesabaran. Cinta yang akan selalu ada bahkan disaat dia tak ada. Lee Sungmin, akan terus mencintai seorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu berterima kasih karena ia akan selalu ada,Lee Sungmin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street**

**Sub Title : Compilation of Korean Song – Song Inspiration.**

**Length : **** 16 Korean Song – Unknown Chap**

**StoryLine :Betrayal, Broken, Struggle, Hopeless, New Love, Confession, New Life, Thankful**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Summary :**

Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhianatan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

**Author Note :**

Pencarian jati diri melalui tulisan. RCL ya… Mana tahu pembaca tidak menyukai ide ceritanya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**CHAPTER 1 – Men are All Like That : Love really Hurt**

***KYUHYUN POV***

'_Kalian sudah setahun!? Hahaha, kau hebat Kyuhyun-ah. Haha, Sungmin rekor mu ternyata. Selama ini tidak ada wanita yang kau pacarin lebih dari tiga bulan. Hahahah'_

Kata-kata Siwon Hyung masih sangat terngiang dalam pikiranku. Benar katanya. Selama ini aku tidak pernah pacaran lebih dari tiga bulan. Sepertinya Sungmin memecahkan rekor terbaru. Sebaiknya aku harus mencari incaran baru. Ya, walaupun Sungmin sangat mencintaiku, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hei kawan, _Men are All Like That._

Jangan syok dengan dialogku. Laki-laki memang seperti itu bukan dan aku tidak ada bedanya. Aku mengenal wanita, menilainya, menjalin kasih dengannya, dan kemudian perasaan itu akan terbang begitu saja. Sungmin memang mencintaiku sangat dalam, tetapi aku harus apa? Aku harus membuat perasaan itu juga secepatnya melayang.

"Sungmin-ah…aku ingin putus" itulah yang ku katakan pada Sungmin saat kami sedang berada di tempat yang biasa kami kunjungi, Taman.

Taman merupakan tempat dimana kenangan itu berlangsung. Dimana kami saling bertemu, dimana aku mulai menyukainya dan dimana aku menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Saat itu aku harus berusaha sangat dalam untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit perasaan cinta itu mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Tapi kali ini, aku seperti akan terbakar saat Sungmin mengatakan tidak dapat hidup tanpaku. Itu sangat menggelikan.

Entahlah, perasaan ini masih ada atau tidak. Tapi laki-laki memang akan selalu begini. Mengencani wanita dan kemudian pergi. Setiap malam aku berharap Sungmin dapat merubah perasaannya, dapat membenci ku dan semuanya ini akan berakhir selamanya.

Jangan salahkan siapa-siapa, laki-laki memang seperti ini. Aku menilainya dan memberi perasaan pada wanita yang menurutku menarik dan kemudian perasaan itu terbang menghilang begitu saja.

"K—Kau apa yang kau katakan Kyu?" aku lihat Sungmin mencoba mengklarifikasi apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Aku diam memandang mata itu. Mata yang pernah menarikku kedalam perasaan yang sangat dalam. Aku menggenggam tangannya sangat kuat, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku untuk tidak melihat matanya. Aku takut, aku akan kalah dan tidak membiarkan Sungmin pergi dariku. Tapi apa pun itu, aku harus melakukannya. Berharap ini adalah pertemuan terakhir antara aku dan Sungmin.

Aku katakan padamu Sungmin-ah…Laki-laki memang begini dan Aku juga tidak ada bedanya. Menilainya dan memberi perasaan pada wanita yang menurutku menarik dan kemudian perasaan itu terbang menghilang

***KYUHYUN POV END***

Semua wanita juga begitu, Sungmin juga begitu. Kyuhyun tidak ada bedanya. Kyuhyun tahu tentang perasaan Sungmin sangat dalam padanya, tetapi pikiran Kyuhyun berharap perasaan Sungmin akan kembali seperti dulu. Tidak ada cinta lagi bagi hubungan mereka. Semua wanita juga begitu, Sungmin juga begitu. Kyuhyun juga bukan laki-laki yang special. Kyuhyun tahu perasaan itu tidak akan berubah, tetapi Kyuhyun terus berharap jika ini adalah pertemuan terakhir.

***SUNGMIN POV***

Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku kehilangan arahku. Isi pikiranku seperti terbelah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang tak berbentuk. Tapi kau sepertinya sangat tenang, Ya…karena hal ini sesuatu yang tidak berguna bagimu. Bisakah kau menarik kata-kata yang kau ucapkan padaku.

"Kyu~~~Jangan bercanda" tanya ku padanya.

Maaf, maaf aku mengatakan ini. Maaf jika aku seperti memelas agar kau menarik kata-katamu. Maaf jika aku kau anggap jijik karena mengemis cintamu. Tetapi ini yang ku rasakan. Aku tidak kuat, karena sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan mu.

Kau mengatakan ini bukan candaan. Apa salahku Kyu…? Mengapa kau memutuskan hubungan ini setelah seluruh hatiku ada padamu.

Cinta sangat menyakitkan. Hatiku sangat sakit, perih seperti teriris. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dengan air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataku. Cinta sangat lucu bukan, memberikan ancaman pada manusia yang sudah memantapkan hatinya pada pujaannya.

***SUNGMIN POV END***

Sungmin terus membeku.

Sungmin ingin mempercayai keadaan ini. Tapi dia harus berhenti bernafas. Udara nya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin mempercayai keadaan ini. Tapi air mata itu harus siap terus mengalir. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik tak lagi memiliki jiwa untuk mengontrol tubuhnya.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Kyu…aku mohon. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Sungmin bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Mencoba untuk membujuk Kyuhyun untuk kembali padanya. Dengan terus menangis, memohon agar Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

"Sungmin-ah, semuanya akan baik saja. Biarkan aku pergi. Kau carilah pria lain, dan aku akan bersama Gain. Kita masih muda. Kau jangan terus bergantung padaku. Masih banyak hal lain didunia sana yang perlu kita tahu. Jangan temui aku lagi" jawab Kyuhyun.

Menyesali umur yang masih muda. Menyesali mereka yang masih muda. Tetapi bagin Cinta, baik muda maupun tua, rasa sakit itu akan tetap sama. Perih, dan semua orang tahu sakitnya mencintai.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan kau pergi, jika separuh jiwaku juga akan pergi dari hidupku. Setidaknya sebelum aku bisa melakukannya, tetaplah bersamaku. Walaupun aku harus hidup dengan kepedihan karena kau tidak lagi mencintaiku. Sebelum perasaan ini sembuh, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dariku meskipun aku mati." Sungmin masih terus berujar.

Tidak peduli seberapa kuat Kyuhyun untuk mendorong Sungmin keluar dari hidupnya. Sungmin akan terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sampai akhir, dan tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi kemanapun itu. Mencari kesenangan lagi dengan wanita yang belum tentu mencintai Kyuhyun sama seperti dirinya yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau benar-benar akan pergi, aku harap itu hanya kebohongan. Jika suatu hari besok kita berjumpa lagi, datang dengan senyuman dan katakan kalau ini hanya lelucon saja. Aku akan menerimanya, itu tidak masalah padaku." Ucap Sungmin sarat akan kesedihan.

Kyuhyun berlalu, menghampiri seorang wanita yang Sungmin belum kenal siapa dia.

"Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama selama setahun ini. Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa hidup sendiri sekarang ini? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa"

Sungmin terduduk ditempat itu, terus bersedih dan menstimulus pikirannya jika ini hanya lelucon yang kekasihnya berikan padanya.

Sungmin tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi, sekalipun ia mati.

Thanks for the Song:

Men Are All Like That by Kim Jong Kook

Love Really Hurts by Super Junior's Yesung

I Can't Let You Go Even If I Die by 2AM

Sepertinya aneh…

Apapun komentar pembaca, tulis saja ya. Apapun itu.

Saya lagi mencoba yang baru, meskipun harus keluar dari zona aman saya.

Sukma : Jangan terlalu berharap banyak ya ^^

137Line : Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, chingu-ya….

-ELF : Ah terima kasih mengatakan tulisan saya bagus. Tapi Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, chingu-ya. Saya takut kalian kecewa

Lovegood cherry : tapi ff yang ini sedikit aneh sepertinya. Hehehe….nanti cherry kalau udah kenak skripsi, pasti bahasa juga bagus dengan sendirinya.

KyuPuyuh137 : Ah terima kasih mengatakan tulisan saya bagus. Tapi Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, chingu-ya. Saya takut kalian kecewa

Yutaelfmyworld : Ah terima kasih, Tapi Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, chingu-ya. Saya takut kalian kecewa

Rima KyuMin Elf : sepertinya saya segan melanjutkannya lagi

: annyong~~~tapi sepertinya saya segan melanjutkannya lagi

Chosungmin : saya tunggu pendapatnya ya…

Chiikyumin : ne hwaiting, tapi sepertinya saya segan melanjutkannya lagi

Unknown : : Ah terima kasih, Tapi Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, chingu-ya. Saya takut kalian kecewa

Park Min Rin : Sudah jangan beli lagi tissuenya, akan tidak berguna lagi chingu-ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street**

**Sub Title : Compilation of Korean Song – Song Inspiration.**

**Length : **** 16 Korean Song – Unknown Chap**

**StoryLine :Betrayal, Broken, Struggle, Hopeless, New Love, Confession, New Life, Thankful**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Summary :**

Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhianatan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

**Author Note :**

Pencarian jati diri melalui tulisan. RCL ya… Mana tahu pembaca tidak menyukai ide ceritanya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**CHAPTER 2 – Confession : IF**

****PREVIOUS CHAP****

"_Jika kau benar-benar akan pergi, aku harap itu hanya kebohongan. Jika suatu hari besok kita berjumpa lagi, datang dengan senyuman dan katakan kalau ini hanya lelucon saja. Aku akan menerimanya, itu tidak masalah padaku." Ucap Sungmin sarat akan kesedihan._

_Kyuhyun berlalu, menghampiri seorang wanita yang Sungmin belum kenal siapa dia. _

"_Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama selama setahun ini. Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa hidup sendiri sekarang ini? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa" _

_Sungmin terduduk ditempat itu, terus bersedih dan menstimulus pikirannya jika ini hanya lelucon yang kekasihnya berikan padanya._

_Sungmin tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi, sekalipun ia mati. _

****PREVIOUS CHAP****

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

***GENERAL POV***

_What happens now?_

_What exactly should I do?_

_I dare...dare to..._

_Love her_

Lagu itu melantun sangat indah didalam mobil itu. Lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi ballad kebanggaan Korea, Lim Jae Bum, hanya saja kini lagu itu terdengar sangat menyindir seseorang didalam mobil itu.

"Cih…" decak Kyuhyun mendengar bait demi bait lagu itu.

_Quietly so that even ..._

_even I wouldn't know_

_to live as if i've forgotten_

_is to live a life of death_

"Waeyo, Kyu…? Kau dari tadi berdecak kesal. Apa yang terjadi pada mu?" tanya Siwon yang saat itu berada di kursi penumpang didalam mobil Kyuhyun menuju kantor mereka.

"Tidak ada hyung" Kyuhyun memutus pembicaraan mereka, dan fokus pada jalanan. Namun 5 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang mengagetkan Siwon.

"Hyung, kau tahu, aku telah putus dengan Sungmin satu bulan yang lalu, dan kini aku sedang menjalin kasih dengan Gain" Kyuhyun berkata sangat lantang tanpa ada sedikit guratan kepedihan, penyesalan dan lainnya yang sangat berbeda dengan seseorang disana.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Aku dengar, penerus keluarga Cho akan segera menikah" ucap seorang wanita pada temannya yang lain.

"Ah benarkah? Ternyata gosip itu benar, aku kira itu hanya berita isapan jempol saja. Ne, aku juga dengar jika Manajer Han dari Hyundai Grup yang menjadi kekasihnya" balas temannya.

***SUNGMIN POV***

Sudah satu bulan kita berpisah Kyuhyun. Benarkah kau tidak mencintai ku lagi.

"_Aku dengar, penerus keluarga Cho akan segera menikah"_

Aku mendengar itu Kyu. Aku mendengar berita yang sangat menyayat hatiku. Benarkah itu,Kyu. Benarkah semua yang mereka katakan itu? Kau benar telah jauh dariku Kyu, kau terlalu jauh pergi dariku. Ke arah yang sangat jauh dari peraduaanku. Jalan dimana seharusnya kita bersama. Jalan dimana kita akan datang ke tempat yang sangat indah, berdua. Jalan dimana hanya ada aku dan kau bersama.

"_Ah benarkah? Ternyata gosip itu benar, aku kira itu hanya berita isapan jempol saja. Ne, aku juga dengar jika Manajer Han dari Hyundai Grup yang menjadi kekasihnya"_

Rasa penasaran itu membuat ku semakin sakit, Kyu. Sangat sakit. Bahkan obat terhebat didunia ini, aku yakini tidak dapat mengobatinya. Berita itu membuat ku hampir mati memikirkan hal yang buruk apa yang ada padaku, sehingga kau meninggalkan ku seperti ini. Seperti gumpalan debu yang harus selalu siap terhapus oleh angin. Penyesalan yang sangat mendalam bagi ku. Seandainya aku bisa mengubah sikap buruk ku itu lebih awal, mungkin kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku sekarang.

Mulai saat ini, Aku tidak akan mendengar apa pun tentang berita mu Kyu. Aku tidak kuat untuk mendengar lebih lanjut berita tentang dirimu dan dirinya. Aku tidak punya kemampuan lagi untuk mendengarnya. Nyali ku hampir tidak ada untuk menerima kenyataan jika kau tidak milikku lagi.

***SUNGMIN POV END***

Waktu terus berjalan. Kehidupan Kyuhyun dan kehidupan Sungmin terus berlanjut. Tapi perbedaan itu terlihat jelas dari pancaran warna dari aura kehidupan mereka.

Kehidupan Kyuhyun memiliki aura yang cerah. Mungkin memang ini lah jalan hidupnya. Pikiran Kyuhyun tidak tertuju pada Sungmin lagi. Meskipun hampir seluruh orang yang mengenal Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sangat berbeda jika bersama Sungmin, sangat baik dan ramah, Kyuhyun tetap menyangkal dalam dirinya, jika kini dia mencintai orang yang berada disisinya saat ini, Han Gain. Seorang wanita yang mungkin akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Kyuhyun terus menyangkalinya dan berkata keras jika ia memang mencintai Gain. Tidak adal lagi wanita yang bisa menggantikan Gain.

_the criticism of the world_

_and appearing to be insane_

_i know of it all_

_but though i'm afraid_

_I love her_

Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin. Aura kehidupannya masih saja kelam. Saat Sungmin memandangi sebuah foto, air mata itu terus mengalir dengan sendiri.

"Hiks…hiks…." Isak Sungmin saat memandangi foto yang berada dikamar bernuansa pink itu. Foto yang sangat hangat, menampilkan sepasang pemuda pemudi yang saling pandang, seakan mengutarakan jika mereka saling mencintai.

"Hiks…hiks, mengapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti. Hiks…hiks….bodoh" Sungmin semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan kepedihannya.

Air mata itu terus mengalir dari kedua mata indah Sungmin. Menandakan jika seorang yang disana masih belum bisa ia lupakan. Seorang yang masih belum ia lupakan disaat orang lain mencoba memberikan segenggam cinta untuk menyembuhkan Sungmin.

Waktu itu telah berjalan hampir dua bulan, hari demi hari, jam demi jam, detik demi detik, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa beranjak dari posisinya. Kesengsaraan. Kesengsaraan adalah tempat dimana Sungmin tinggal saat ini.

Sungmin selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan pria itu. Pria yang beberapa bulan lalu mencampakannya hanya demi sesuatu yang ia yakini kesenangan sesaat.

Tapi….

Hal itu tidak bisa dilakukakan.

* * *

Sungmin kini berjalan dalam sendiri. Menelusuri tempat dimana kenangan itu masih sangat membekas dalam hati dan ingatannya. Taman. Tempat dimana berjuta kisah dan rasa bersatu pada menjadi satu.

Sungmin duduk di satu bangku taman itu. Menengadah kepalanya menghadap langit hendak mengadukan pada Sang Pencipta jika ia hampir tidak sanggup menjalani kehidupan itu lagi.

Kenangan itu masih sangat melekat dikepala Sungmin. Gambaran itu bermain layaknya roll film yang sedang diputar pada sebuah pertunjukan. Gambaran dimana cinta itu masih disana….

* * *

"_**Chagiya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin jika ada perpisahan diantara kita, maka itu hanya satu dan itu adalah kematian"**_

"_**Aish, Kyu…jangan berbicara tentang kematian. Kau seperti seseorang yang di vonis menderita penyakit yang mematikan dan tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi"**_

"_**Tapi itu benar,Chagiya…aku memang di vonis menderita penyakit yang mematikan. Penyakit yang sangat ketergantungan pada satu obat. Penyakit itu adalah cintaku padamu, dan hanya kau obatnya. Jika kau tidak mengobatiku, maka aku akan segera menuju alam baka."**_

"_**isss, Kyu…Kau gombal!"**_

"_**Aku tidak menggombal, Chagi…"**_

"_**Tapi Kyu, berjanjilah…jika kau memang benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"**_

"_**Ne, Chagi…aku berjanji. Nafas ini akan terus ada jika kau terus bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpamu…"**_

* * *

"Hiks…hiks…Kyu, kemana janji mu dulu….hiks…hiks…" Air mata Sungmin terus mengalir.

"Aku tidak sanggup Kyu, aku tidak sanggupppppppp…."

Sungmin berlari sangat kencang menerobos kerumunan orang yang ada ditaman itu. Tanpa rasa sesak sedikitpun terasa pada tubuh mungil itu, Sungmin masih saja terus berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tempat itu, tempat yang menjadi awal kenangan itu dan juga menjadi akhir keindahan itu. Sungmin kembali berjanji pada dirinya, untuk tidak akan pernah ke tempat itu lagi. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menjadikan tempat itu menjadi tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia kunjungi lagi.

Sungmin tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan rasa sakit yang ada didalam hatinya itu. Sesak itu tidak berasal dari tubuhnya yang lelah berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, tapi sesak itu berasal dari hatinya yang lelah atas kehidupannya yang tidak bisa lari dari cinta yang pernah ditawarkan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…hiks…hiks…kau dengar Kyu…Kau puas? Hah?" Sungmin berteriak kencang.

"Kau puas, Kyu…kau puas! Air mata ini akan terus mengalir dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa MELUPAKANMU!" Teriak Sungmin semakin kencang.

"Hiks…hiks….beribu pria yang datang kepadaku, tidak akan bisa membuatku melupakanmu Kyu…hiks…hiks…Kyuuuuu"

Suara itu terdengar semakin lirih. Sangat terukir kepedihan dan kesakitan saat mendengarnya.

"Waktu sudah berlalu sangat lama….berharap aku bisa melupakanmu, Kyuhyun…."

"Tapi…."

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya…hiks…hiks..hiks…"

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Sungmin tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Dan itu adalah fakta yang harus diterima oleh Sungmin, seseorang yang bahkan merelakan apapun demi kembali nya sang cinta. Tak ada detik yang terlewati bagi Sungmin tanpa memikirkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa dilupakan, dan itu membuktikan jika Sungmin masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Jika orang lain mengatakan, 'Dengan beriringnya waktu, Maka kau akan bisa melupakannya'

Dan saat itu, Sungmin hanya bisa mengutuk pada seorang yang mengatakan itu.

'SIAPA YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!'

Waktu semakin menegaskan keberadaan pria itu di hati Sungmin, semakin Sungmin ingin melupakan Kyuhyun, semakin rasa pedih itu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, dan itu sangat sakit. Bukti jika Cinta Sungmin masih terlalu besar untuk Kyuhyun.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

TBC - FIN – END

_I shed tears once again_

_I was so curious to hear_

_only to feel the waves of regrets_

_From now on, I dont want to hear about you_

_I don't have the guts to face it._

_Flowing tears mean you still weren't forgotten_

_If I don't want anyone else, then that means I did not forget you_

_I wanted to say that many days went by to forget you but…_

_It couldn't be done_

_I happened to walk the street we walked before_

_Images of us walking together are vivid in my thoughts._

_I made up my mind to never come here again_

_I don't have the courage to fight the pain I feel inside_

_I can't forget you_

_Because I still love you_

_The saying, "Anybody's love will eventually be forgotten over time.."_

_says who?_

Thanks for the Song:

Confession by Lim Jae Bum

IF by Jin Young Park

* * *

JrhaELF : Annyong…ne, gamsahamnida reviewnya. Ne, semangat buat saya, semoga tidak mengecewakan pembaca lagi ^^ Terima kasih review nya ya…^^

KyuPuyuh137 : Ne, Hanya cerita chingu-ya…jangan trauma ma pria tapi ya. Hehehe, sebenarnya panjang ceritanya mengikuti alur SongFict nya. Terlalu pendek ya, mianhae ne… Terima kasih review nya ya…^^

Yunteukwon : Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir kan, chingu-ya…^^ Terima kasih review nya ya…^^

Sukma : Kyu kurang jahat kah? Saia tidak tega kalau pembaca makin benci Kyu nantinya…hehehe…Mianhae ne kalau masih belum puas. Terima kasih review nya ya…^^

lovegood cherry : Ne dongsaeng-ah…mungkin efek2 skripsi kemarin nich, jadi tulisan eonni bisa agak rapi. Kalau efek nya udah memudar, mungki bisa jelek. Hehehe, sebenarnya panjang ceritanya mengikuti alur SongFict nya,dongsaeng-ah. Terlalu pendek ya, mianhae ne…

litteevil137 : Ne, ini saia lanjut. Terima kasih review nya ya…^^

: Baru kamu yang bilang ceritanya bagus, sekarang menyesal tidak? Tapi begitupun, Gamsahamnida ne.^^ Terima kasih review nya ya…^^

CkhLsm : Ne, saia pasti lanjut. Hehehe, sebenarnya panjang ceritanya mengikuti alur SongFict nya, Terlalu pendek ya, mianhae ne… Terima kasih review nya ya…^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street**

**Sub Title : Compilation of Korean Song – Song Inspiration.**

**Length : **** 16 Korean Song – Unknown Chap**

**StoryLine :Betrayal, Broken, Struggle, Hopeless, New Love, Confession, New Life, Thankful**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Summary :**

Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhianatan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

**Author Note :**

Pencarian jati diri melalui tulisan. RCL ya… Mana tahu pembaca tidak menyukai ide ceritanya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**CHAPTER 2 – Even though my heart broken : That XX : Know Your Name**

_****PREVIOUS CHAP****_

"_Waktu sudah berlalu sangat lama….berharap aku bisa melupakanmu, Kyuhyun…."_

"_Tapi…."_

"_Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya…hiks…hiks..hiks…"_

_Sungmin tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Dan itu adalah fakta yang harus diterima oleh Sungmin, seseorang yang bahkan merelakan apapun demi kembali nya sang cinta. Tak ada detik yang terlewati bagi Sungmin tanpa memikirkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa dilupakan, dan itu membuktikan jika Sungmin masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun._

_Jika orang lain mengatakan, 'Dengan beriringnya waktu, Maka kau akan bisa melupakannya'_

_Dan saat itu, Sungmin hanya bisa mengutuk pada seorang yang mengatakan itu._

'_SIAPA YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!'_

_Waktu semakin menegaskan keberadaan pria itu di hati Sungmin, semakin Sungmin ingin melupakan Kyuhyun, semakin rasa pedih itu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, dan itu sangat sakit. Bukti jika Cinta Sungmin masih terlalu besar untuk Kyuhyun._

_****PREVIOUS CHAP END****_

****GENERAL POV****

Ini sudah bulan ketiga semenjak perpisahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, meskipun Sungmin mulai menata hati untuk tidak bersedih lagi, tapi perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi. Sungmin tetap mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kali ini Sungmin tidak akan bersedih lagi. Sungmin memantapkan janji yang pernah ia ikrarkan pada Kyuhyun dulu….

* * *

"_**Chagi…apa kah mencintaiku?"**_

"_**Ne…tentu saja Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Hati, jiwa dan ragaku, akan selalu mencintaimu"**_

"_**Jika suatu saat aku terperosok jatuh pada kebodohan, bisakah kau tetap mencintaiku?"**_

"_**Apakah kau berharap terperosok jatuh dan akan, tidak mencintaiku lagi,Kyu?"**_

"_**Bukan begitu … makkk sud ku—ku"**_

"_**Jika kau jatuh, aku tetap mencintaimu, meskipun hatiku harus hancur asal kau bahagia, aku tetap akan mencintaimu Kyu"**_

"_**Mianhae, chagiya…kau mungkin akan resah. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu, jika aku punya tempat kembali untuk belajar lagi—"**_

* * *

Sungmin akan terus mencintai Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun tidak lagi ia miliki hati dan raganya. Asal dengan begitu Kyuhyun bahagia, Sungmin akan merelakan apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun merelakan hatinya yang hancur.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Sungmin memutuskan pergi kekantornya mengambil surat pemberhentian kerja. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Sungmin tidak kerja. Hal itu karena Sungmin masih berada dalam suasana duka(?). Dan juga ia menjaga hati dan matanya untuk tidak lagi terluka. Ya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di satu kantor yang sama. Cho Corp. Di sana jugalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu dan memadu kasih setelah pertemuan mereka di taman.

Saat itu Sungmin yang sedang mencari pekerjaan, duduk di taman dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang istrahat kerja. Dan tak terduga, panggilan interview kerja yang Sungmin tunggu-tunggu dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya datang dan itu berasal dari kantor Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu mereka menjadi dekat. Kyuhyun yang menjadi direktur utama, Sungmin menjadi asisten dibagian manajerial pemasaran yang dikepalai oleh Siwon.

Saat ini Sungmin akan mengambil surat pemberhentiannya dan barang-barangnya. Pegawai mana yang masih diterima kerja jika sudah tidak bekerja hampir tiga bulan, kan? Itulah isi pikiran Sungmin. Tanpa harus bertanya apakah ia masih bekerja disana, Sungmin sudah yakin jika ia telah diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau sudah kembali. Bagaimana disana? Ah…senangnya jadi dirimu" tanya seorang karyawan disana.

Sungmin sedikit tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan teman sekantornya itu. …dengan dirinya, sesuatu yang sangat ganjil dipikirannya.

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi…mana oleh-oleh nya~~~~" tanya orang kedua yang menghampiri meja Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat semakin bingung. Apa yang dimaksud oleh teman-temannya ini.

Melihat kebingungan Sungmin, teman-temannya menjelaskan sedikit tentang kabar yang beredar tentang ketidakhadiran Sungmin selama ini.

"Manajer Lee mengatakan jika kau sedang Studi Banding ke Jepang selama tiga bulan. Itu benar kan…? Jadi mana oleh-oleh kami~~~~~~" Jelas mereka.

"Manajer Lee?" tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin bertanya tentang seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas alasan ini semua. Seseorang yang bahkan Sungmin tidak kenal sama sekali. Manajer di kantor itu tidak ada yang bermarga Lee. Manajer Choi di bagian pemasaran, Manajer Yoon di bagian keuangan dan beberapa manajer lainnya, tetapi tidak ada yang bermarga Lee. Jadi siapa Manajer Lee yang teman-temannya ini katakan.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi, kau dipanggil oleh direktur Cho. Segera ke ruangan nya, ia sudah mencarimu dari beberapa hari yang lalu" seseorang pegawai kantor itu memanggil Sungmin menyampaikan pesan dari sang direktur.

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar nama itu kembali disekitarnya, apalagi saat ini Kyuhyun memanggilnya, meminta Sungmin keruangannya.

Sungmin dengan sangat gugupnya berjalan kearah ruangan direktur Cho Corp itu. Sangat gugup, itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. Saat berada tepat didepan ruangan berpintu putih itu, badan Sungmin sedikit gemetar tapi apapun yang terjadi Sungmin harus menghadapi ini. Sekretaris Kyuhyun menyampaikan pada Kyuhyun jika Sungmin sudah datang, dan Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Sa..saya disi…sini, Sajangnim" Salam Sungmin saat sudah memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Ne…tunggu disitu. Gyuri-ssi, bisa kau panggil Manajer Lee kesini" Dengan kepala masih menatap berkas di mejanya, Kyuhyun menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk memanggil seseorang bermarga Lee tersebut.

Perasaan Sungmin tidak menentu sekarang. Gugup dan rindu menjadi perasaan yang dominan dalam hatinya. Hampir tiga bulan Sungmin tidak melihat Kyuhyun dari jarak dekat, dan saat ini, kurang dari jarak 5 meter, Kyuhyun seorang yang ia cintai berada tepat didepannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti berada di dunia mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling diam menunggu Manajer Lee datang.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sajangnim, Manajer Lee sudah datang"

"Ne, kalau begitu persilahkan ia masuk"

Manajer Lee masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri tertunduk.

"Sungmin-ssi, perkenalkan, dia adalah atasanmu yang baru menggantikan Manajer Choi, namanya Lee Hyuk Jae" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Hyuk Jae pada Sungmin.

_Excuse me_

_I couldn't help but notice_

_You noticing me_

_And I was definitely noticing you_

_My name is_

_You know my name_

_But listen_

_I have a question_

Seakan pernah mendengar sebait lagu itu, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang dengan senyum yang merekah menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kaa…uuu" gagap Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat terkejut mendapati seseorang yang kini menjadi atasannya. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang tidak ia kenal, tetapi cukup sangat mengganggu akhir-akhir ini.

"Ne, aku Lee Hyuk Jae atau kau bisa memanggilku, Eunhyuk. Aku adalah atasan mu yang baru, S.U.N.G.M.I.N…." Eunhyuk menyeringai mengeja nama Sungmin. Pasalnya…

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

Saat itu, Sungmin masih sedih dengan perpisahan antara dia dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melepas Kyuhyun karena dengan kerelaan itu, Kyuhyun akan bahagia. Dan bagi Sungmin, dengan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun lah dia akan bahagia. Sungmin merelakan Kyuhyun dengan gadis pilihan Kyuhyun yang mungkin Kyuhyun rasa lebih baik dari nya.

Namun, saat ia berjalan sendirian mengitari daerah Gangnam, Sungmin melihat 'calon istri' Kyuhyun sedang bermesraan dengan pria yang ia yakini bukan Kyuhyun. Kedekatan gadis itu dengan pria tersebut bisa dikatakan tidak normal bagi siapapun yang melihat mereka. Dipojok restoran itu, kedua insan itu saling bercumbu, bergerak sangat vulgar bahkan bisa dilihat baju sang wanita sudah sangat berantakan.

Saat itu juga, Sungmin menelepon Kyuhyun dan mengatakan kejadian yang berada didepannya. Alih-alih menyadarkan Kyuhyun atas pilihannya yang salah dengan mengatakan tentang keburukan calon istrinya, Sungmin malah mendapati bentakan dan amarah dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Kyuhyun merasa jika Sungmin sedang berbohong, mencoba untuk kembali padanya dan mengatakan jika Gain bukan orang yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin marah saat itu. Ia tidak berbohong. Meskipun hati Sungmin sakit, tapi sekali lagi, jika Kyuhyun bisa bahagia, Sungmin akan merelakan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika keadaan seperti ini, Sungmin tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun jatuh ke tangan wanita yang tidak baik.

_That XX, what does she have that I don't_

_Why can't I have you_

_That XX doesn't love you_

_How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?_

Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya walaupun Sungmin sudah mengirimkan foto wanita itu dengan pria lain. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah dan berharap suatu saat ia punya kekuatan untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke sisinya.

Sungmin keluar dari restoran itu. Dan tanpa disangka ada seseorang yang mengamati dan tertarik padanya.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Sungmin duduk disebuah halte, menunggu sebuah bis untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat Kyuhyun, mencoba mengatakan kembali jika wanita yang Kyuhyun kencani merupakan wanita yang tidak baik.

Saat Sungmin menunggu, sebuah motor besar ber merk sangat mahal melintas di halte itu, berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. Tanpa melepas helm yang ia kenakan, pria itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyanyikan sebait lagu…

_No it ain't like me to drop too hard, no baby (not good)_

_Or go out of my way to know who you are_

_Say you're not one for chasing_

_But I'll admit_

_Something in you_

_Has got my attention girl_

_So if I can_

_Be a gentleman_

_Can I ask your permission girl_

_Said if it's alright with you, baby_

_Can I know your name, (oh can I know your name)_

_And maybe call you sometime, yeah baby_

_Can I know your name, (wanna know your name)_

_Can I know your name_

Sungmin sangat kaget dengan keadaan ini. Seorang pria tiba-tiba datang mengajaknya untuk berkenalan dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Apakah pria ini tidak waras, itulah isi pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin mengabaikan tangan yang masih menjulur didepannya, dan masih fokus dengan melihat kedatangan bis.

Pria tersebut membuka helm yang ia kenakan…

"Eunhyuk…

Melihatmu lebih lama.

Membuatku semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang lebih dihati ini.

Mungkin, dari Aku dan Kau bisa menjadi Kita.

Aku bukan ingin menakuti mu.

Tapi dalam matamu, aku bisa melihat mengapa orang bisa membuat lagu tentang cinta. Dan jika Tuhan mengizinkan, aku akan mencintaimu selama-lamanya." Eunhyuk masih menjulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Ada beberapa orang di halte tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tersenyum simpul melihat kenekatan pria tampan itu, dan tak ayal juga beberapa dari mereka juga berpikir sama dengan Sungmin. Sakit Jiwa.

Sungmin masih terdiam dengan itu tangan kanan yang berada di depannya. Haruskah ia menjabat tangan itu, atau pergi dari tempat itu.

Suasana hati Sungmin sedang tidak baik saat itu, Kyuhyun yang tidak mempercayai ucapannya, ditambah dengan datangnya 'orang sakit jiwa' mengajaknya berkenalan. Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan pergi menuju rumah.

Sebulan berlalu, Eunhyuk terus mengikuti Sungmin. Sungmin masih bertahan untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa namanya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bukanlah tidak tahu siapa nama Sungmin. Eunhyuk tahu seluruhnya jati diri Sungmin.

Eunhyuk adalah seorang yang cukup tampan. Cukup. Tidak terlalu tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja, karisma yang ia pancarkan sangat positif membuat semua orang menyukainya tapi belum untuk Sungmin. Eunhyuk baru pindah ke Korea dua bulan yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di London. Eunhyuk menjalani kehidupan di London. Ia pulang ke Korea karena saudara sepupunya yang meminta, Kyuhyun. Ibu Eunhyuk dan Ibu Kyuhyun saudara kandung. Kyuhyun meminta Eunhyuk untuk membantunya diperusahaan yang ia bangun, Cho Corp. Awalnya Eunhyuk menolak, ia sempat berjanji untuk tidak ingin tinggal di Korea, ia datang ke Korea saat itu untuk liburan dan sekedar melihat bagaimana keadaan perusahaan saudaranya itu sebenarnya. Namun tanpa disangka, saat memasuki perusahaan itu, Eunhyuk melihat sebuah foto perusahaan. Foto seluruh karyawan perusahaan yang sedang Studi banding di Jepang. Eunhyuk melihat foto seorang gadis manis sangat mencolok di deretan para pegawai itu. Pasalnya, gadis manis itu menggunakan pakaian yang dari atas-bawah berwarna pink. Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam hati, dan berkata 'Gadis manis kemarin'. Eunhyuk kemudian memanggil Kyuhyun dan berkata jika ia akan bekerja diperusahaannya, pada awalnya Kyuhyun tersenyum senang namun berubah murung seketika.

"aku akan bekerja disini, asal kau menempatkanku dibagian yang sama dengan gadis itu"

Eunhyuk menunjuk gadis 'pink' itu yang ternyata Sungmin. Kyuhyun syok dengan seseorang yang Hyungnya tunjuk.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, gadis itu akan diberhentikan karena tidak hadir selama satu bulan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, batalkan pemberhentiannya. Jadikan aku atasannya, dan jangan membantah jika kau menginginkan ku ada diperusahaanmu." Tegas Eunhyuk untuk meminta.

"Tapi Hyung, gadis itu ada dibagian pemasaran, dan atasannya adalah Siwon Hyung, aku tidak mungkin memberhentikan Siwon Hyung, Hyung" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mempekerjakanku…" ancam Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun begitu ingin Eunhyuk untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Kemampuan Eunhyuk dibidang pemasaran sangat hebat, juga dengan kemampuan Eunhyuk berbicara membuat Kyuhyun yakin perusahaan yang masih berkembang itu akan menjadi perusahaan yang hebat jika Eunhyuk berada diperusahaannya. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan…

"Baik lah Hyung, aku akan memindahkan Siwon Hyung ke divisi lain. Kau akan menjadi manajer pemasaran bersama gadis yang aku tidak ketahui kapan ia datang" pasrah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh dan bergumam sedikit keras.

"Saat dia datang mengambil barang-barang nya, suruh ia menghadap padaku"

_***FLASHBACK END***_

* * *

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Eunhyuk menyeringai melihat mimik muka kaget Sungmin. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Jadi…bisa kita bekerja sekarang, Sungmin-ssi" Eunhyuk mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"N—Ne, Pak…" jawab Sungmin tergagap.

"Jangan panggil aku bapak, aku tidak setua itu. Dan kau tahu, di London seorang manajer dengan asisten nya sangatlah akrab, jadi karena itu daripada kau memanggilku bapak, yang terkesan kaku, lebih baik kau memanggil ku Oppa" gummy smile Eunhyuk semakin terlihat jelas, menandakan jika ia sangat senang.

"Op—pa ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terkesan tidak terima.

Mengapa tidak terima? Entahlah.

"Mengapa, ada yang salah? Sungmin adalah asistenku, aku berhak atas apa yang ingin aku lakukan padanya." Kata Eunhyuk

"Dia bukan istrimu, Hyung. Kau tidak ber hak apapun atas dia" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau keberatan dengan itu, Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget, pertama dengan sebutan 'Oppa' kedua dengan _Suffix _–ah yang melekat dinamanya.

"N—Ne, Pak…ah anio…Oppa" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk Hyung, lebih muda dari kau Sungmin, bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Nan, gwenchana, Sajangnim. Jika manajer Lee meminta saya memanggil beliau dengan sebutan itu, saya akan memanggilnya seperti itu" jawab Sungmin mantap melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat lebar. Kyuhyun kaget dengan pernyataan Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin, Sungmin memanggil orang yang lebih muda darinya dengan sebutan Oppa, bahkan saat dulu mereka berpacaran, Kyuhyun sempat meminta Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa tetapi Sungmin menolak dengan alasan 'aku tidak nyaman memanggil orang yang lebih muda dariku dengan sebutan oppa, kyu'

"Cha, kalau begitu ayo kita kerja Sungmin-ah. Kami permisi dulu Sajangnim" pamit Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

TBC - FIN – END

* * *

TBC untuk keseluruhan cerita ^^

Tapi FIN dan END untuk SongFict Sesi ini ^^

Tenang ne, jangan marah-marah hanya karena tertulis kata FIN n END ^^

Dan untuk yang bilang, 'udah Min tinggalin Kyu z' hehehe…yakin mau dibikin kisah seperti itu. Mumpung ada Cast Eunhyuk tuch di atas. kekekekek

* * *

Thanks For the Song :

Even Though my Heart breaks – Hwanhee a.k.a Fany

That XX : G-Dragon

Know Your Name : Ne-Yo

* * *

CkhLsm : Udah kilat? ^^ Nanti ya, kita bikin cemburu…. Makasih reviewnya ya…

lovegood cherry : Tuntutan peran sayang…Cast Kyuhyun jadi antagonis dulu sekarang. Gain, cast cewek jahat. Eonni gak punya pembendaharaan nama lagi. Atau eonni kasih nama, cherry z ya? ^^ Iya dek, tiap chap beda backsound nya, chap ini ada 3 lagu. Tenang, udah ada suami eonni disana, Min gak akan sakit lama-lama koq ^^. Sabar ya kelanjutannya, eonni sambil lagi nyari kerja soalnya dan lainnya ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Kms : iya, saya lanjut kan.^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

JrhaELF : Orang jahat pasti ada balasannya. Chap depan kita siksa Kyu nya? ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Vhentea : kita bikin Min gak sama Kyu? Yakin…? Bole aja…bisa kita atur nanti Song nya yang lain, kita ubah scenario nya. Hehehehe… Makasih reviewnya ya…

Suju Kyu : Iya…saya berusaha untuk gak lama-lama. Cuma kadang, saya suka tiba2 kehilangan mood dan kehilangan akal, sama kyk Hyuk di atas. Jadi kalau saia paksa nulis, takut mengecewakan cerita. Panjang ceritanya disesuaikan dengan Song nya chingu, namanya juga SongFict ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Cho Zhen Min : TBC untuk keseluruhan cerita ^^Tapi FIN dan END untuk SongFict Sesi ini ^^ chingu-ya…Tenang, saya tidak akan meninggalkan kalian dalam keadaan menggantung ^^. Makasih reviewnya ya…

KyuPuyuh137 : Ah ne, gak trauma ya ^^. Tuntutan peran chingu-ya. Cast Min n Kyu dibayar untuk disiksa dan menyiksa ^^ Ayo kita buat Kyu menderita mpe nangis darah. Makasih reviewnya ya…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street**

**Sub Title : Compilation of Korean Song – Song Inspiration.**

**Length : **** 20 Korean Song – Unknown Chap**

**StoryLine :Betrayal, Broken, Struggle, Hopeless, New Love, Confession, New Life, Thankful**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Summary :**

Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhianatan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

**Author Note :**

Pencarian jati diri melalui tulisan. RCL ya… Mana tahu pembaca tidak menyukai ide ceritanya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

**CHAPTER 4 – Emergency Room : After Love : Can't I Love you : Please : Abandoned **

_****PREVIOUS CHAP****_

"Nan, gwenchana, Sajangnim. Jika manajer Lee meminta saya memanggil beliau dengan sebutan itu, saya akan memanggilnya seperti itu" jawab Sungmin mantap melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat lebar. Kyuhyun kaget dengan pernyataan Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin, Sungmin memanggil orang yang lebih muda darinya dengan sebutan Oppa, bahkan saat dulu mereka berpacaran, Kyuhyun sempat meminta Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa tetapi Sungmin menolak dengan alasan 'aku tidak nyaman memanggil orang yang lebih muda dariku dengan sebutan oppa, kyu'

"Cha, kalau begitu ayo kita kerja Sungmin-ah. Kami permisi dulu Sajangnim" pamit Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

_****PREVIOUS CHAP END****_

* * *

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

****GENERAL POV****

Hari ini adalah hari ke-7 semenjak penyiksaan itu menderanya. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan selama seminggu ini. Ia tidak mengetahui perasaaan apa yang terjadi padanya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan jika perasaan itu sangat sakit. Seperti ada benda tajam sedang mengiris hatinya. Melihat wanita itu dekat dengan pria lain. Melihat wanita itu tersenyum dengan pria lain. Melihat wanita itu kesal pada pria lain. Dan hati itu pun semakin pedih jika ia mengingat jika wanita itu bukanlah miliknya.

Ini bukan Karma. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan karma jika ingin mengingatkan umatnya saat mereka telah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, ini juga adalah hukuman yang memang pantas ia dapatkan.

Jujur, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Disatu sisi, hatinya ingin wanita itu kembali padanya. Tetapi disisi lain, Kyuhyun sadari jika sudah terlalu banyak airmata itu mengalir karenanya. Disatu sisi ia ingin membahagiakan wanita itu, tetapi disisi lain, ia sadari jika wanita itu lebih baik berada disamping pria yang benar bisa membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

* * *

"Ehm…chogi, apakah kita tidak mengerjakan apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin pada pria yang dari hampir 7 hari yang lalu memperhatikannya tanpa kedip dari balik meja kerjanya.

"tidak ada" ucap pria itu santai dan masih terus memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. Begitu indah pikirnya.

"Oppa~~~~, berhenti melihatku. Tidak adakah yang bisa kita kerjakan. Seminggu ini kita tidak bekerja dan kerjaanmu hanya memandangi wajahku. BISAKAH KAU MENGHENTIKAN ITU!" bentak Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai jengah dengan keadaannya selama seminggu ini.

Kekekekkekekkeke

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertawa melihat itu. Wajah itu begitu indah. Dan ekspresi yang Sungmin keluarkan sangat menggemaskan. Baik ia merajuk saat memanggil dirinya Oppa bahkan saat Sungmin membentak dirinya karena kesal terus diperhatikan.

"Aishh…Oppa….Jika terus begi—" Perkataan Sungmin terpotong saat ia melihat seseorang datang.

"Ah…Sajangnim, ada yang bisa kami bantu" sapa Eunhyuk yang tahu jika Kyuhyun datang ke ruangannya.

"Ehm, ini…bisakah Hyung membujuk Kim Corp bekerja sama dengan kita. Tawarkan mereka yang terbaik dari perusahaan kita" Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghampiri divisi pemasaran guna memberikan tugas pada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak dengan kondisi sekarang. Sebelum ia datang tadi, ia sedikit mendengar 'kemesraan' antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Dan mungkin kemesraan itu telah berakhir karena ia datang tiba-tiba.

"Hanya itu saja? Ah, itu pekerjaan yang sangat mudah. Kajja, Sungmin-ah…" Eunhyuk bersiap melangkah melaksanakan tugasnya, menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya, tetapi tangan itu tercekal karena tangan lain.

"Ehmm, Joesonghamnida…apakah Sungmin harus ikut dengan mu,Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit menolak jika Eunhyuk harus pergi dengan Sungmin.

"Wae? Dia asistenku, dia harus mendampingiku pada pekerjaan ini" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ap—Apakah asisten mu hanya Sungmin saja? A—Aku ada perlu dengannya untuk merencanakan peluncuran produk baru" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah~~~cari orang lain saja. Aku memerlukan Sungmin disampingku" jawab Eunhyuk dan melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang mencekal tangan nya.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pergi dari ruangan ini meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan berjuta perasaan campur aduk. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sungmin, dan ini tentang dirinya dan Gain.

Sungmin benar, Gain adalah wanita yang tidak baik untuknya. Kyuhyun menyadari itu saat datang ke apartemen Gain, dan tanpa Kyuhyun sangka, ia melihat Gain sedang memadu kasih dengan pria lain.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

****KYUHYUN POV****

Entahlah, hanya saja aku tidak percaya hal itu. Ia mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintaiku. Foto yang Sungmin berikan padaku juga tidak bisa ku yakini. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya, aku ingin melihat reaksi Gain saat ku berikan foto ini padanya.

Aku menunggumu dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan disini. Mabuk dan menangis. Aku tidak tahu airmata ini menetes karena dirimu atau karena kesalahanku pada wanita itu, Sungmin.

Aku menunggu mu, Gain-ah, tepat didepan rumahmu. Menunggumu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dengan lampu yang mati, aku memberanikan masuk kerumahmu dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

Aku melihatmu dan pria itu, dan nafasku terasa terhenti saat itu juga. Mata kalian saling beradu dan kau menciumnya dengan ganas. Kau menutupi tubuhnya yang berbaring di bawahmu.

Aku sangat membencimu. Aku menggigit bibirku dan menahan airmata ini untuk tidak menetes dihadapanmu. Aku berdiri disana seperti orang gila. Melihat tingkah liarmu pada pria itu.

Aku sangat bodoh! Aku terabaikan!

Apakah sebenarnya kau mencintaiku?

Hatiku sakit. Aku merasa seperti peliharaanmu yang selalu mengikutimu.

But why was I so blind to see?

neon jeongmal nappeun yeojaya

****KYUHYUN POV END****

_***FLASHBACK END***_

Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Memohon ampun atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada wanita yang sangat mencintainya.

Kyuhyun memilih keluar dari ruangan itu, pergi ke suatu tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Tempat ia bisa menyesali seluruh perbuatannya.

* * *

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Cha…Oppa~~~ Kau lihat ini. Kau terlalu banyak berbicara tadi. Kita jadi kesorean pulang dan lihat kesana, langit terlihat gelap. Sudah mau hujan oppa~~"

Kekekekekkekek

Hanya tawa renyah menjadi jawaban Eunhyuk atas rengekan Sungmin. Sudah sekitar hampir 1 jam lalu masalah pekerjaan Eunhyuk dengan Kim Corp selesai. Namun salahkan kemampuan berbicara Eunhyuk yang sangat hebat, ia masih saja terus berbicara dan bergurau dengan pimpinan perusahaan itu. Salahkan juga pimpinan Kim Corp itu yang terlihat menerima saja candaan dalam percakapan itu.

Sungmin gerah dengan itu, seandainya mereka pulang kesorean karena urusan kantor, itu tidak masalah untuk Sungmin. Tapi, kali ini, Sungmin kesorean pulang karena sang atasan sibuk bercerita tentang kehidupannya di London.

"Oppa~~~Jangan tertawa…langit semakin gelap. Ayo kita pulang…nanti keburu hujan oppa~~~" rengek Sungmin.

"Tidak akan hujan, Sungmin-ah…Kau tahu, aku bisa menghalau hujan dan menghentikannya, langit akan kembali cerah." Kata Eunhyuk

"Eoh? Jangan mengada-ada oppa~~~ ayolah kita pulang…." Sungmin masih membujuk Eunhyuk.

Menghiraukan bujukan Sungmin, Eunhyuk malah menarik Sungmin ketengah jalan dan berteriak sangat kencang.

"HEI LANGIT! JANGAN HUJAN! KEMBALILAH CERAH!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang menghiraukan keadaan sekitar yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Oppa~~apa yang kau lakukan, kau sudah gila?" Bisik Sungmin yang merasa malu karena Eunhyuk.

"Aishh…Aku memang bisa menghalau hujan, kau tidak percaya? Tapi mungkin kekuatanku menghilang jika berada disamping orang yang kusayangi" tegas Eunhyuk.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Ketiga jantung itu berdetak keras. Satu diantara jantung itu berdetak kencang karena merasa senang bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada orang yang disampingnya. Tapi dua diantara jantung itu, berdetak cepat karena terkejut.

* * *

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian dibangku itu. Penampilannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan para direktur-direktur lainnya.

"Cih…haha…haha, bodoh" umpatan umpatan kecil yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri menjadi bukti adanya penyesalan yang teramat sangat pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan airmata itu agar tidak menetes. Walaupun perih itu masih sangat terasa, sakit itu sangat menyayat. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa tidak pantas menangis, karena ia mengingat…dulu ada sepasang mata yang hampir setiap hari mengeluarkan airmata tanpa henti. Airmata ini pun tidak berarti.

_Fool, where are you?_

_can you not stay?_

_i am still standing in the place where i let you go_

_in my head, in my heart, because i miss you_

_i hold onto my breathe and cry..._

Perih itu semakin menjadi-jadi, airmata itu tidak bisa lagi ditahan olehnya. Terus mengalir layaknya _dejavu_, namun kini dengan orang yang berbeda.

Tempat itu menjadi saksi, airmata dari kedua pasang mata itu mengalir sangat deras. Taman. Tiga bulan yang lalu, mata Sungmin tanpa henti terus mengalirkan airmata kesedihan, dan tiga bulan selanjutnya, kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tanpa henti terus mengalirkan airmata kesedihan itu.

_I am regretting it_

_That day we quarreled_

_Because of my stupid pride_

_I said we should end it_

_I knew how it looked right now_

_But I hoped you'd find me _

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa pada maha Pencipta, untuk menciptakan kembali cinta Sungmin untuknya. Untuk menciptakan kembali jalan memperoleh cinta sejatinya.

_i came outside in a while, i feel the wind blowing outside_

_suddenly loneliness embraces me, and i crumble_

_with you, the street that you use to take me_

_without you, the sadness takes me back home_

* * *

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Op—pa, apa yang kau katakan" Sungmin sangat gugup. Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Eunhyuk katakan.

"Wae? Apa yang aku katakan…?"

"Ka—Kau, katakan itu tidak benar" Sungmin masih terus mencari kebenaran dari perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Mulai saat ini, berhentilah menangis…" jawab Eunhyuk

Sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Aku selalu berada didekatmu…can't I Love You?"

"Op—pa~~"

"Hati ini ingin melindungimu lebih dari siapapun, Can you accept it?"

"Op—pa~~"

"Untuk menjadi satu-satunya dihatimu, Can't I be that?"

"Untuk menjadi orang yang paling berharga dihidupmu, Is it possible?"

Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang berada didepannya saat ini, seakan menjadikan mulutnya terkunci, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

TBC - FIN – END

* * *

Hore, SongFict chap 4 siap meluncur. Hitung mundur…

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Zingggggggggg

Ehm, Saia kelahiran tahun 1990.

Terserah kalian mau manggil apa aja^^

Sedikit cerita, SongFict chap kali ini terinspirasi dari 5 lagu.

Banyak? ^^ iya…

Tapi koq chap nya PENDEK! Hehehe…

Jangan marah ne karena chap nya pendek ^^

Oya, ada guest yang bilang bingung? Ada pembaca yang bingung juga? Apa yang bikin bingung chingu-ya…? Bilang z… ada yang perlu saia koreksi? Bahasanya kurang bisa dimengerti? Jalan ceritanya, ngelantur? Bilang z chingu-ya…gpp koq^^

* * *

**Thanks For the Song :**

**Izy** – Emergency Room

**Park Hyo Shin** – After Love

**Jinwoon, Changmin (2AM)** – Can't I Love you

**Kim Hyun Joong** – Please

**Jay Park** – Abandoned

* * *

CkhLsm : Hihihi, gomawo ne udh di tunggu ^^. HyukMin, gk ya? Kita liat nanti ya chingu-ya…^^ Jarang ya yg buat HyukMin, Cuma saia kah? Masa', pasti ada yang lain koq. Eunhyuk di jadikan orang ke-3, kalau kita jadikan sama Sungmin, saia sama siapa? Makasih reviewnya ya…

Lalayas : Happy ending koq…tenang z…Jika tidak ada aral melintang, semua FF saia bakalan Happy Ending koq. Bagi saia, kalau cerita fiksi z gk bisa happy ending, gimana mau survive untuk kehidupan nyata. ^^ karena di kehidupan nyata pasti ada Sad Ending khan, jadi diusahakan di cerita fiksi harus happy Ending. Biar semua orang bisa selalu senang dan selalu ada Pengharapan ^^. Eunhyuk tumben jadi cowok? Hehe, soalnya Eunhyuk cowok saia ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Sholania dinara : aduch…saia terharu sekali. Baru kali ini ada yang bilang makasi buat FF saia ^^ hiks hiks Makasih reviewnya ya…

JrhaELF : udah ada tanda-tanda penyiksaan,keh? ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Jouley peetz : Hehe, seneng ya kalau Kyu disiksa…ayo kita siksa! Makasih reviewnya ya…

Lovegood cherry : balik lagi jadi pendek chapternya :( Hihihih ^^ Sekarang kita buat Kyu melankolis…Ne, Gain nama bikinan. Tapi udah kk usir…kita datangkan lagi cast baru, mw? Kita buat namanya cherry…^^ Kali ini 5 lagu, ayo dengerin lagu2 korea lebih banyak lagi. Lagu-lagu korea yang eonni ambil, liriknya bagus2 menurut eonni. Hehehe, Eunhyuk kita pake untuk menghemat biaya produksi. Khan lumayan pke suami sendiri, gratisss…^^ Ngomong2 soal skripsi, hehe…rasanya macam roh eonni ditarik sama dementor. Pas udah didepan, tiba2 udh bukan eonni lagi ^^ hihih. Eonni lulusan USU jurusan IT ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Minoru : chingu-ya umur kelahiran tahun berapa? Saia 1990, bole panggil apa z mana enaknya. Kalau bilang 'yeoja nya Hyuk' juga bole ^^ HyukMin ya…ntar kita pikiran lagi ya…Hyukkie keren? Hehe, makasih ;). Makasih reviewnya ya…

Nhia Petals : Lovegood cherry~~~, nich ada adiknya nyapa^^. Baru kamu yang bilang tiap chap keren, biasanya pada bilang chap nya pendek :( :D Makasih reviewnya ya…

MinNy Ming : Gamsahamnida dah dblg bagus^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Myeolchikyu : bahasanya bagus? Gamsahamnida^^. 50 : 50 HyukMin, KyuMin nich…kira-kira kita bikin endingnya siapa ya?^^ Hyuk disini mumpung dibayar gratis chingu-ya…sekali-sekali bantu istri^^. Sungmin bahagia asal orang yang ia cintai bahagia, nuguya?Hyuk/Kyu? ^^ Endingnya, Kyumin? Ehm, *mikir* Makasih reviewnya ya…

Vhentea : Karakter Sungmin mmg selalu disakitin chingu-ya…salahkan muka minppa yang gak bisa antagonis kalau gitu^^ Eunhyuk datang~~~~ ngapai ada haeppa? Khan ada saia…..^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Guest : Bingung? Apa yang bingung chingu-ya…bilang z, gpp. Apa yang perlu saia koreksi? Bahasanya kurang bisa dimengerti? Jalan ceritanya, ngelantur? Bilang z chingu-ya…gpp koq^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

KyuPuyuh137 : Dibilang Move On, entahlah chingu-ya…tapi sudah bisa melakukan kegiatan secara normal koq. KyuPuyuh137-ssi, mianhae ne…kali ini gak bisa dipanjangin chapnya ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street**

**Sub Title : Compilation of Korean Song – Song Inspiration.**

**Length : **** 20 Korean Song – Unknown Chap**

**StoryLine :Betrayal, Broken, Struggle, Hopeless, New Love, Confession, New Life, Thankful**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Summary :**

Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhianatan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

**Author Note :**

Pencarian jati diri melalui tulisan. RCL ya… Mana tahu pembaca tidak menyukai ide ceritanya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

CHAPTER 5 – White Lie : I Still Love You : I Wanna Love You : Look at me, Gwisoon.

_****PREVIOUS CHAP****_

"_Mulai saat ini, berhentilah menangis…" jawab Eunhyuk_

_Sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Eunhyuk._

"_Aku selalu berada didekatmu…can't I Love You?" _

"_Op—pa~~" _

"_Hati ini ingin melindungimu lebih dari siapapun, Can you accept it?"_

"_Op—pa~~" _

"_Untuk menjadi satu-satunya dihatimu, Can't I be that?" _

"_Untuk menjadi orang yang paling berharga dihidupmu, Is it possible?"_

_Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang berada didepannya saat ini, seakan menjadikan mulutnya terkunci, tak bisa berkata apa-apa._

_****PREVIOUS CHAP END****_

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

****GENERAL POV****

"Op—pa~~ Jangan bercanda…ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai hujan"

"Ne, Oppa hanya bercanda…sekarang tersenyumlah"

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya sangat lebar. Sungmin merasakan kelegaan dalam hatinya. Sungmin tersenyum dan kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Eunhyuk. Berbalik dengan riangnya merasakan kelegaan itu tanpa menyadari jika ia telah menorehkan berjuta rasa yang tak terdefinisi untuk seseorang.

"Setidaknya kau tidak tertekan" Eunhyuk membatin.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan lokasi pertemuan itu. Sungmin masih saja tersenyum dengan girangnya. Eunhyuk? Tentu saja dia akan melakukan apapun yang Sungmin lakukan. Sungmin tersenyum, dia juga akan tersenyum. Sungmin menangis, dia juga akan bersedia menangis walau dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti yang ia selalu lihat setelah mengenal Sungmin.

Hampir dua bulan Eunhyuk mengenal Sungmin, selalu mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi sebelum mereka bekerja sama dan juga selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin saat mereka sedang dikantor.

Pada awalnya Eunhyuk merasa air mata yang Sungmin keluarkan adalah sesuatu yang wajar karena jika Eunhyuk bertanya mengapa Sungmin menangis, Sungmin akan menjawab jika matanya kemasukan debu. Namun kebelakangan hari, Eunhyuk seperti menemukan alasan mengapa Sungmin selalu menangis.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Eunhyuk mengemudikan Audi Q7 Quattro putih miliknya menuju suatu tempat. Pada awalnya Sungmin menolak dan ingin pulang, namun Eunhyuk beralasan ingin melihat kota Seoul bersama dengan Sungmin.

"Ayo lah, temani Oppa…oppa ingin melihat Seoul. Sudah lama Oppa meninggalkan kota Seoul, sedikit berkeliling sambil mengingat tidak masalah kan…" bujuk Eunhyuk.

Sungmin akhirnya menuruti permintaan Eunhyuk. Mungkin kali ini Sungmin menyadari jika kebaikan Eunhyuk padanya telah membuat dirinya tidak bisa menolak untuk mengabulkan permintaan Eunhyuk. Atasannya itu sudah terlalu baik baginya. Menghiburnya saat sedih, dan selalu menemaninya saat ia merasa kesepian.

* * *

****SUNGMIN POV****

Saat itu aku melihat dirinya sendirian. Aku ingin mendekatinya. Aku tahu dia sedang tertekan. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Akhirnya ia mengetahui jika Gain kekasihnya itu adalah wanita yang tidak baik. Ku hampiri dirinya yang sedang melamun di belakang kantor kami.

"Sajangnim~~~" aku takut ia akan marah melihatku. Dengan sangat hati-hati, aku duduk disampingnya.

"Kyu~~~" Reaksi yang muncul darinya membuatku sangat takut. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya menjauhiku.

_I know I shouldn't cry already_

_but why do I keep crying?_

_My heart toward you acts however it wants_

_So it keeps sending me to you_

Aku tidak tahu. Ini sudah cukup lama. Tapi hati ini tetap tidak bisa dibohongi. Seberapa bencinya diriku karena merasa diriku terlalu lemah, tidak bisa menghancurkan perasaanku padanya.

Benar, seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Tapi melihat dia begini dan memperlakukanku, hati ini masih terus menangis. Hati ini akan terus membutuhkanmu meskipun kau memperlakukanku sangat buruk. Cinta ini selalu menuntunku untuk datang padanya.

_It hurts so much that_

_I'm the only one who feels like this_

_That you aren't looking at me_

_Though you are probably_

_uncomfortable with me_

"Kyu~~~ Apa yang terjadi padamu? Jangan seperti ini" Aku sangat kasihan padanya. Entahlah, aura yang tegas dan kuat yang selalu memancar dari tubuhnya kini menghilang. Hanya aura depresi yang ku lihat sekarang. Apakah kau terlalu mencintainya Kyu.

Hati ini masih sakit, Kyu…Apakah hanya aku yang merasakan ini? Kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku sedetik pun. Apakah kau tidak nyaman berada di dekatku,Kyu?

_I still love you, I love you_

_Though I don't know anything else,_

_I know I want you_

_The more I try to approach you,_

_the more I try to get closer,_

_You try to run away and that makes me lonely_

"Kyu~~~~Jangan seperti ini. Kau seperti bukan dirimu jika begini. Kyu~~~, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain. Aku hanya menginginkanmu"

Kau pun masih tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Apakah aku terlalu menjijikan buatmu? Selalu memintamu untuk mencintaiku.

_My tears are not stopping_

_You can't, can't,_

_can't get farther away_

_Don't run away,_

_don't turn away from me, please_

Airmata ini pun mengalir tanpa ku sadari. Ini terlalu sakit. Jangan pergi lagi, ku mohon. Jangan menjauh lagi.

_Go, leave me_

_I'v become tired of you_

_please don't bother crying_

_and just leave me_

"Pergi, tinggalkan aku. Ini sangat melelahkan melihat mu selalu mendekatiku. Jangan menangis, dan sekang tinggalkan aku"

Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan membuatku semakin merasa menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan sedunia.

Aku pergi. Aku pergi Kyu…

"Kyu~~~, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Kapanpun kau ingin kembali, kau bisa kembali padaku. Karena aku masih mencintaimu "

_Whenever you want to come back,_

_you can come back to me_

_Because I love you_

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Dan aku pergi darinya. Menjauh dan menumpahkan tangisku. Sebelum Eunhyuk Oppa datang dan melihatku menangis.

"Hei…" sapa nya

Aku coba membalas sapaannya. Menghapus airmata ini dan tersenyum padanya.

"Oppa~~~" jawabku

"Mengapa menangis?" Eunhyuk Oppa bertanya padaku.

Aku, entahlah…aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Saat melihatnya, aku merasa beban yang ada di pundakku seluruhnya terangkat.

"Aku tidak menangis,Oppa~~~ mataku kemasukan debu" aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum. Aku merasa jika Eunhyuk Oppa tidak pantas melihat kesedihan. Ia adalah orang baik, dan sebaiknya harus sesuatu hal yang baik yang harus ia lihat.

"Benarkah? Perlu Oppa bantu membersihkannya?"

Hah~~~Oppa, ini yang tidak bisa ku hindari saat bertemu dengan mu. Tersenyum. Cara matamu yang memandang ku, mencoba menggodaku sangat lucu ku lihat. Kau mencoba untuk menggoda ku, tetapi kau tidak bisa. Hanya dia yang bisa Oppa.

"Kau mau membantuku, Oppa? Tidak terima kasih, jika harus berakhir kau memintaku untuk menciummu"

Kekekekekekekekeke

Aku tahu Oppa…Permintaan mu hanya satu dari awal kita dekat. Kau ingin aku menciummu bukan ^_^.

"Tidak, kali ini aku tulus mau membantumu. Hahahah, tapi jika kau ingin berterima kasih dengan menciumku, ya…bagiku itu anugerah"

Dengan menunjuk pipi kanannya, ia masih merayuku.

Kemana airmata tadi, kini hanya tersisa tawa dan senyum. Terima Kasih Oppa…aku harap kau selalu ada disisiku, menghiburku. Dan menemaniku saat aku teringat dengannya.

"Mau Oppa hibur? Mau oppa nyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tanyanya.

"ANDWAE! Jangan Oppa…kau tidak perlu menyanyikan ku sebuah lagu"

Aku tidak bermaksud menolaknya. Tapi itu demi kebaikan dia juga. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek suaranya. Tidak, suaranya tidak jelek. Aku serius, suaranya bagus. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika seseorang yang selalu tertawa bagaikan anak kecil mendapat hadiah, harus bernyanyi dan menunjukan wajah yang serius.

"Kau menolakku…" lirihnya.

Oh, tidak…

"Oppa, bukan begi—tu"

"Suaraku tidak bagus ya"

Oh tidak lagi…Jangan sedih Oppa, seperti kau tidak bisa melihatku bersedih, aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu sedih.

"Bu—Bukan begitu,…. Oppa, Jebal dengarkan aku. Oppa jebal" Aku mulai panik. Eunhyuk Oppa semakin menunduk. Dan ohh, jangan sampai kau menumpahkan air mata yang sudah tergenang itu, Oppa…Aku memperingatkanmu, Hajima…

"Hiks..kau tidak menyukaiku. Kau tidak menyukai suaraku. Mulai besok kau akan menjauhiku, hiks"

"Hao..hao… bernyanyilah untukku" Sebaiknya aku mengalah. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ia menangis.

"Kau kini menyuruhku bernyanyi, padahal sebenarnya kau tidak menyukainya kan. Hiks…sudahlah…" tambahnya lagi.

"Tidak Oppa…ayo lah, bernyanyi dan menari lah untukku. Tadi kau mengatakan ingin menghiburku, sekarang bernyanyi dan menarilah. Ne…Jebal…" Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apakah antariksa sudah bertukar posisi? Apakah kini Pluto sudah menjadi planet terbesar? Apakah Jupiter sudah jadi Planet yang terdekat dengan matahari? Sekang siapa yang di hibur siapa yang menghibur. Aigoo…

"Baiklah Oppa akan bernyanyi, dengar Ne ^^…"

Eunhyuk Oppa bernyanyi, Look at me, Gwisoon nya Daesung Big Bang. Oh, tidak…Tuhan tolong aku. Jangan sampai tawa ini terlepas dari mulutku. Tuhan, ku mohon~~~

annyonghaseyo~ Eunhyuk imnida ah ah ah~  
_(Hello~ This is Eunhyuk ah ah ah hahahahaha~)_

[chorus] nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun  
_(Look at me Gwisoon, look at me Gwison)_  
nalbwa nalbwa jigum dangjang nalbwayo  
_(Look at me, look at me, look at me right now)_

nalbwa nalbwa gwisun nalbwa nalbwa gwisun  
_(Look at me Gwisoon, look at me Gwison)_  
nalbwa balbwa balbwayo  
_(Look at me, look at me, look at me)_

yobo dangshin aegi mwora bullo durilkka  
_(Darling, Honey, Baby what should I call you?)_  
nae nimun jigum muol hago issulkka  
_(I wonder what my lover is doing right now)_  
babun mogotda jamun jal jatda  
_(Did she eat, did she sleep well?)_  
haru waenjongil uri gong junim saenggakppun  
_(All day I only think about my princess)_

gasumi kong dak kong dak kong dak  
_(My heart goes thump thump thump)_  
sarangul sok dak sok dak sok dak  
_(Love goes whisper whisper whisper)_  
jagiya nalbwa adilbwa nalbwa  
_(Honey, look at me, what are you looking at? Look at me)_  
nae jongyorul gudae ege da bachiri  
_(I'll give all of my passion to you)_  
repeat [chorus]

HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Hahahaha, Oppa hentikan. Hahaha…" Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud tertawa. Tapi ini sungguh menggelikan. Dengan gayanya meniru tarian Daesung, sangat menggelikan.

Oh…Tidak ku mohon~~~~

"Oppa, jangan bersedih. Bukan karena suaramu, ahah, tapi ini sungguh lucu" aku masih tidak bisa menahan tawaku, tapi melihat ia menundukan kepalanya membuatku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengontrol tawa ini.

"Oppa~~~"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menari? Kau mau lihat?"

Apalagi kali ini, menari? Ku mohon oppa, hentikan…jangan mencoba menghiburku lagi. Ini sudah, Cu—ku—ppp , ah?

Yeah listen! baby naege baby naui dunune

Neo hanamani sara sumsuineun de

Geunde wae ireohke noemu nado meongose na heullo nimkin che (jeomjeom meolleo jine)

Ne saraminde (geu nuga mworahaedo)

Neon nae yejande (keuge euichyeodo)

Neomanisseumyeon I'll be OK

Ijen naega neol jigyeo julke

Baby you know because

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan mata ini tidak rela untuk berkedip melihatnya bernyanyi dan menari seperti ini.

I wanna love you I can't live without you

Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu

I wanna have you I really need you

Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo

I wanna love you I can't live without you

Neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae

I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke

Ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke

(I Wanna Love You – Super Junior's Eunhyuk & Donghae)

"Oppa~~~" tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya dan ia pun berhenti menari.

"Wae, Sungmin-ah?" tanya nya panik. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia terlihat panik. Apa karena melihat wajahku yang kuyakini seperti orang yang kehilangan rohnya. Tapi sepertinya aku memang kehilangan rohku, aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"Ah, anio Oppa…ayo kita kembali bekerja" segera setelah kesadaranku kembali, aku mencoba mengalihkan wajahku dan pembicaraan ini. Aku takut tanpa sadar aku mengatakan yang tidak-tidak.

Keren.

****SUNGMIN POV END****

* * *

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Kyuhyun masih berada di tempat itu. Di taman itu. Merenung dan menyendiri.

* * *

****KYUHYUN POV****

Aku masih ingat saat itu. Saat kau mengatakan kau masih mencintaiku dan terus mencintaiku, saat airmata itu mengalir namun aku hanya bisa menyuruhmu pergi dan meninggalkan ku sendiri.

_Go, leave me_

_I'v become tired of you_

_please don't bother crying_

_and just leave me_

"Pergi, tinggalkan aku. Ini sangat melelahkan melihat mu selalu mendekatiku. Jangan menangis, dan sekang tinggalkan aku"

Sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk menyuruhmu pergi. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitimu.

_you know that i have no right_

_to make you shed taers again_

_don't let your self cry because of me_

_i'm truly sorry_

_that you had to love someone like me_

_i know that it's been hard in you_

_that i never did anything for you_

Kau tahu aku adalah pria yang tidak baik. Selalu membuatmu mengeluarkan airmata. Aku minta maaf, Sungmin-ah…aku minta maaf karena kau mencintai laki-laki seperti aku.

Tapi aku harus berbuat apa? Penyesalan ini membuatku ingin kembali memilikimu. Tapi aku merasa aku tidak pantas untukmu. Pria yang tidak berguna dan menyedihkan.

_this is who i am_

_a man who cannot even protect his one love_

_and can only send you off_

_please just curse at me and tear me down instead_

_i've done nothing_

_but give you pain and much suffering_

_next time, let your family meet someone you can be proud of, a worthy guy_

_that is all i hope for_

Aku sadar siapa diriku, seseorang yang tidak akan bisa mempertahankan cintanya. Seseorang yang mencampakan dirimu yang begitu sangat mencintaiku. Mungkinkah kau akan bersamaku lagi, Sungmin-ah? Aku, pria yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa yang hanya memberikan mu kesedihan. Semoga suatu saat kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa kau banggakan.

Saat kulangkahkan kakiku, aku melihatmu bersama Eunhyuk Hyung. Dia kah yang akan menjadi pria yang bisa selalu membuatmu bahagia? Dia kah orang yang akan kau cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu. Dia yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa disaat aku hanya mampu memberikanmu kepedihan dan kesedihan.

_and so thank you_

_far loving someone as worthless as me_

_couse as i was loving you_

_i finally wanted to live out my life_

_yes, i did love you_

_meet a good man please_

_and leave me far behind_

_so that you can live happily_

Terima kasih Sungmin-ah, terima kasih karena kau mencintai seorang pria tidak berguna sepertiku. Aku sadar jika aku mencintaimu. Kau yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Dan aku ingin kau keluar dari hidupku. Aku tahu aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku, oleh karena itu, pergi dan temukanlah pria yang baik. Ku mohon… Temukan lah pria yang bisa membuatmu bahagia dan tinggalkan aku, hiduplah dengan bahagia.

****KYUHYUN POV END****

* * *

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diamnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, awan mendung menaungi bumi itu, tapi sedikit pun Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari taman itu. Penyesalan itu membuat tubuhnya serasa lumpuh. Bahkan ia berharap jika Tuhan mencabutnya. Ia merasa terlalu berdosa pada Sungmin, tetapi ia juga memungkiri jika hanya Sungmin yang ia butuhkan.

_Why can't I let go of the memories that have already ended_

_why do I keep holding onto them alone_

_After letting that person left me, go, I live a new life_

_Oh~I know it too, that it's the way it should be, I know it too_

Memori itu masih saja berputar dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Memori yang menggambarkan seluruhnya. Kesenangannya, kesedihannya, penyesalannya dan kebodohannya. Kesenangan saat ia bersama Sungmin, Kesedihan saat Kyuhyun menyadari jika tanpa Sungmin ia tidak bisa hidup. Penyesalannya yang telah mencampakan Sungmin, dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah tentang kebodohannya mencintai Gain.

_Though I couldn't bring myself to believe it the first month,_

_After nothing but crying for the second month_

_And on the third month, holding onto my whole heart_

_I tried to meet other people_

_But I couldn't bring myself to smile_

Kyuhyun masih terus menangisinya. Menangisi kebodohannya. Melepaskan sang malaikat dan menerima sang iblis

_only you, only you can bring me to life_

_I can't stop these tears_

_So just come and return to me_

_only you, if it's not you, I can't be fixed_

_I can't bring myself to smile again_

_it's only you my baby it's only you_

Hanya berharap belas kasihan Sungmin. Berharap Sungmin masih akan menerima dirinya jika ia meminta Sungmin untuk kembali padanya.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

TBC - FIN – END

* * *

Ah, Joesonghamnida atas keterlambatan nya.

Entahlah, 2 hari ini saya merasa sedang dalam keadaan krisis percaya diri, bukan karena nulis tapi saya sedang merasa galau, baru 2 bulan lulus kuliah, dan saya bingung apakah saya bisa dapat pekerjaan yang layak.

Buat yang masih sekolah dan kuliah, tolong nikmati masa-masa kalian ya. Karena saat sudah lulus kuliah, itulah sebenarnya titik awal kehidupan. Dan kini saya berada di area itu. Krisis percaya diri, saya tidak percaya diri, bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang memuaskan.

Cha, Lupakan cerita diatas. Kembali ke FF

Mungkin ini chap terakhir buat Eunhyuk, dia sudah terlalu banyak dipuji sama pembaca, dan saia tidak suka -,- Eunhyuk Cuma milik saia ne….!

Hehehe ^.^,

Awalnya saia ingin buat Eunhyuk numpang lewat doank, nah lho koq permintaan jadi banyak. HyukMin lagi… Bahkan Backsound untuk SongFict nya udh 17 lagu, dan belum ending…padahal di awal saia buat 16 lagu khan. Out Of Draft nich ^^.

Tapi gwenchana…saia sukak koq jika pembaca berpartisipasi memberi ide ^^.

Sekedar informasi, Chap depan mungkin berbicara perpisahan, mencari perhatian, perjuangan cinta dan keiklasan, ada mau nyumbang OST di FF ini?

Saia tunggu ne ^^

* * *

Lee Seung Gi – White Lie

Big Bang's Daesung – Look at me, Gwisoon

Super Junior' Eunhae – I wanna Love You

Suzy – I Still Love You,

* * *

Revaelf : tidak seseru yang kamu bayangkan, jangan terlalu berharap banyak ne ^^ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Lis : Ditulis dan di draft saia, KyuMin. Tapi permintaan banyak bilang HyukMin z, eottoke? Saia usahakan update secepatnya ^^ Ah saia masih adik-an ya ^^, annyongasseo sunbaenim *bow* ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Revaelf : Kyu di bayar untuk jahat ^^ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Trisni pumpkiners : Bole minta dukungan Hyuk sama saia? ^^ Mungkin saia akan mengecewakan pembaca, karena saia akan memilih KyuMin. ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

lovegood cherry : Eonni berusaha update kilat, sebisanya. HyukNie nanti ^^ Eunhyuk dan Eonnie ^^, Joha? Ini eonni juga pke OST lho…^^ mahasiswa sayang, hemat pangkal kaya. Uang jajan dah habis semua untuk fotokopian, jadi cast dicari kalau bisa yang gratisan^^. Eunhyuk gak hanya ketawa yang lucu, semuanya dia lucu ^^. Ah :( eonni masih sikit submit berkas dan eonni lagi ada dimasa krisis percaya diri, jadi agak ragu masukin lamaran :( ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Nhia Petals : udah ketemu sama eonnie nya? lovegood cherry. Hehehe, FF saia jadi tali kasih persaudaraan yang terputus^^. ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

JrhaELF : iya, saia kelahiran 1990. Masih muda lhooo ^^. Eonni bole, apa z bole asal jangan halmonie, Ne…saia marah kalau dipanggil seperti itu ^^ Alurnya cepat? Apa perlu kita lambatin z…? ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

KyuPuyuh137 : Untuk sekarang dia dibuat menyesalnya mpe nangis darah. Awalnya FF ini mau menceritakan gimana penyesalan seorang pria yang selalu seperti "Men are All Like That – Kim Jong Kook" tapi untuk meredam ke-melankolis-an, dimasukanlah cast Eunhyuk. Semoga melankolisnya Kyu tidak terlalu mengganggu kamu ya^^. Ne, eonni bole…apa z bole… asal jangan halmonie, Ne…saia marah kalau dipanggil seperti itu ^^ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Sholania dinara : Kalau pake cast Donghae, bayarannya mahal gak ya? Eunhyuk z dibayar gratis, bantu istri ^^ Kalau pake cast saia z, terganggu gak ya? ^^ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Guest : ah….ternyata tulisan saia masih buruk. Ada typo ternyata. Mianhae ne… ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Guest : Eunhyuk gratis soalnya ^^ bantu istri katanya. ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Jouley peetz : Kependekan lagi masalah saia….mianhae ne :(. ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

CkhLsm : Yeee….ada yang dukung Eunhyuk sama saia. HyukNie is real…^^^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

DIANA ANDIANI : tapi saia harap kamu jangan berharap terlalu banyak, ne…ini FF terlalu standar soalnya ^^^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Minoru : Line 90? Bangapta chingu-ya~~~~ Ne, saia yang nulis My All is In You, My Angel. Semoga kamu bisa menikmatinya. Ma'f mengecewakan, tapi akan tetap KyuMin sepertinya. Ada request buat OST chap depan? Mungkin chap depan akan berkisah perpisahan, mencari perhatian, perjuangan cinta dan keiklasan, ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street**

**Sub Title : Compilation of Korean Song – Song Inspiration.**

**Length : **** 20 Korean Song – Unknown Chap**

**StoryLine :Betrayal, Broken, Struggle, Hopeless, New Love, Confession, New Life, Thankful**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Summary :**

Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhianatan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

**Author Note :**

Pencarian jati diri melalui tulisan. RCL ya… Mana tahu pembaca tidak menyukai ide ceritanya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

CHAPTER 6 – Goodbye my princess | Fool | So goodbye | I'll be back

_****PREVIOUS CHAP****_

_Kyuhyun menangis dalam diamnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, awan mendung menaungi bumi itu, tapi sedikit pun Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari taman itu. Penyesalan itu membuat tubuhnya serasa lumpuh. Bahkan ia berharap jika Tuhan mencabutnya. Ia merasa terlalu berdosa pada Sungmin, tetapi ia juga memungkiri jika hanya Sungmin yang ia butuhkan._

_Why can't I let go of the memories that have already ended_

_why do I keep holding onto them alone_

_After letting that person left me, go, I live a new life_

_Oh~I know it too, that it's the way it should be, I know it too_

_Memori itu masih saja berputar dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Memori yang menggambarkan seluruhnya. Kesenangannya, kesedihannya, penyesalannya dan kebodohannya. Kesenangan saat ia bersama Sungmin, Kesedihan saat Kyuhyun menyadari jika tanpa Sungmin ia tidak bisa hidup. Penyesalannya yang telah mencampakan Sungmin, dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah tentang kebodohannya mencintai Gain._

_Though I couldn't bring myself to believe it the first month,_

_After nothing but crying for the second month_

_And on the third month, holding onto my whole heart_

_I tried to meet other people_

_But I couldn't bring myself to smile_

_Kyuhyun masih terus menangisinya. Menangisi kebodohannya. Melepaskan sang malaikat dan menerima sang iblis_

_only you, only you can bring me to life_

_I can't stop these tears_

_So just come and return to me_

_only you, if it's not you, I can't be fixed_

_I can't bring myself to smile again_

_it's only you my baby it's only you_

_Hanya berharap belas kasihan Sungmin. Berharap Sungmin masih akan menerima dirinya jika ia meminta Sungmin untuk kembali padanya._

_****PREVIOUS CHAP END****_

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

****GENERAL POV****

Audi Q7 Quattro putih itu terus melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Eunhyuk mengamati pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Korea tidak mengalami banyak perubahan. Ia berpikir, jika kehidupan yang ia impikan memang berada di London. Tapi…

Eunhyuk melirik ke seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya. Sungmin. Namun, saat pikiran itu semakin dalam dan terus bermimpi, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak…" Eunhyuk tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suaranya dan tersenyum kecut saat memikirkan hal itu. Sesuatu hal yang harus ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

"Oppa, Gwenchana?" Sungmin bertanya akan kebingungannya yang melihat Eunhyuk berkata dan sedikit bertingkah aneh.

"Ah, gwenchana… Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?"

"Es Krim…Ne….^^, aku tahu dimana Kedai Es Krim yang paling enak. Kita kesana, Oppa" mendengar kata Es Krim, Sungmin berteriak senang tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan es krim. Jadi, dimana tempatnya?"

"Dari sini kita ke kanan Oppa, nanti disana ada Tama_" Sungmin lupa jika tempat yang ia selalu kunjungi untuk makan es krim adalah Taman. Tempat dimana ia pernah berjanji tidak akan pergi kesana lagi.

"Taman? Di dalam taman ada kedai Es Krim? Wahhh…pasti tempatnya bagus. Kajja~~~"

"Oppa, andwae!"

"wae?"

"Jangan kesana…kita pergi ke tempat lain saja. Kita ke…?" Sungmin berpikir keras mencari dimana ia bisa mengunjungi kedai Es Krim yang enak, tapi nihil. Pikirannya tidak bisa dengan cepat mengalihkan tempat itu.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ah, lagi pula itu adalah taman. Pemandangan disana pasti sangat bagus. Makan es krim dan kemudian berjalan-jalan….huaaa, pasti menyenangkan" Eunhyuk begitu semangat namun tidak untuk Sungmin.

"Tapi Oppa, ini juga sudah mau hujan. Kita tidak mungkin makan es krim sambil jalan-jalan" Sungmin masih terus mencari alasan agar Eunhyuk membatalkan niatnya.

"Gwenchana, kita tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin melihat taman dan makan es krim. Setelah itu kita akan segera pulang"

Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya. Makan es krim dan berjalan-jalan di taman adalah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Dulu ia berjanji tidak akan pernah ke tempat itu lagi untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, tapi kini Sungmin tidak hanya pergi mengunjungi taman itu, bahkan ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Makan es krim dan jalan-jalan..

.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Langit seakan mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Awan itu masih terlihat gelap. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke langit, tersenyum miris dan kembali menunduk.

"Bahkan langit bisa mengerti keadaan ku sekarang" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih.

"Hah~~~Akhirnya aku seorang pecunda yang hanya bisa menunggu seseorang yang telah jauh"

Terus dan terus kata-kata itu keluar sangat lirih dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Angin ini hanya menyapaku, melewatiku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Hah~~~ bahkan angin pun tak akan mau bersama denganku lebih lama"

Kata-kata kesedihan itu masih saja terdengar dari mulutnya. Begitu miris.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan handphone yang ada di saku nya bergetar. Tertera nama Eunhyuk memanggil. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan berdiam menikmati nada dering nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh 2AM berjudul Fool.

_Even if my eyes look for you_

_Even if my heart pressures me_

_I didn't believe that it was love_

_I believed that I was lonely and had to lean on you_

_.  
_

_Like an idiot, why didn't I know?_

_Like an idiot, why did I let you go?_

_Like an idiot, my heart cries slowly_

_I know now_

_My love is only you_

_Let's not act like idiots_

_Let's not heart ache alone_

_When tears fell because of the pain_

_I'd become upset with my heart for being so weak_

.

.

****KYUHYUN POV****

Mendengar lagu ini, hatiku sangat sakit. Sakit ini mengingatkan ku pada mu. Cinta yang seharusnya dari dulu ku sadari. Cinta yang tersembunyi yang kini muncul setelah aku menyakitimu.

.

.

Semuanya terasa kosong. Saat kau ada di sampingku, semuanya terasa terlengkapi. Bangku ini. Bangku yang selalu kita duduki berdua, dan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mengisinya. Sekarang aku bisa merasakannya, tanpamu, tanpa cintamu, aku seperti seseorang yang kehilangan separuh nyawaku.

.

.

Seseorang yang kehilangan jiwa dan pikirannya. Tidak bisa menangis dan tidak bisa tertawa. Aku kehilangan arah dan semangat hidup. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan, menggenapkan lingkaran kehidupanku.

.

.

Dan aku hanya berharap dan menunggu.

Menunggu angin mempertemukanku dengan mu, Sungmin-ah.

****KYUHYUN POV END****

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Apa itu Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk sesampainya mereka di taman tersebut.

Eunhyuk melihat seorang pria sedang menunduk lemah di salah satu bangku taman itu. Eunhyuk meyakini dari bentuk tubuhnya jika benar pria itu adalah Kyuhyun, Namun Eunhyuk juga sangsi atas penglihatannya karena pria yang duduk itu terlihat sangat kacau, tidak mencerminkan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Mendengar kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk. Mengamati pria yang duduk itu. Sungmin memfokuskan matanya dan ia tersentak kaget. Pria itu benar Kyuhyun. Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kacau dan menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Tunggu, biar ku pastikan terlebih dahulu" Eunhyuk mengambil handphone dan berinisiatif untuk menelepon Kyuhyun menanyakann dimana keberadaannya.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melihat pria yang duduk itu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, dan itu adalah handphone. Mereka meyakini jika itu memang Kyuhyun. Tapi Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon dari Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kita kesana…" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Kesana…? Buat apa, Oppa…?" Sungmin menolak ajakan Eunhyuk untuk mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah. Setidak saat diluar kantor begini, aku sebagai Hyung nya harus bisa mendampinginya dan menyelesaikan masalahnya"

'yah, aku hyung nya'

Eunhyuk terdengar menegaskan jika ia adalah Hyung Kyuhyun. Seorang kakak yang harus mengalah untuk adiknya. Seorang kakak yang rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagian adiknya. Seorang kakak yang bersedia melindungi adiknya jiwa dan raga. Eunhyuk adalah anak tunggal begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu mereka sangat dekat dan itu membuat hubungan mereka layaknya saudara kandung.

Eunhyuk terus memantapkan dalam hatinya jika ia adalah hyung yang baik. Seorang Hyung yang harus memberi kebahagiaan buat adiknya.

Sebuah kisah baru antara Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Hei Evil…." Eunhyuk menyapa Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Eunhyuk berada tepat didepannya dan Kyuhyun semakin tersentak kaget melihat siapa yang ada dibalik tubuh Eunhyuk, Sungmin.

"Hy—Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup dalam keterkejutannya.

"Hei…memangnya tempat ini hanya milikmu,eoh? Tentu saja aku ingin melihat pemandangan disini. Dan oh iya, Sungmin juga bilang disini ada Kedai Es Krim yang enak, oleh sebab itu aku ingin kesini" jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum sekilas. Kyuhyun berpikir ternyata Sungmin tidak melupakan tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan bagi mereka.

"Cha, Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah…aku tinggal sebentar. Aku akan berkeliling sebentar dan mencari Kedai Es Krim." ucap Eunhyuk dan bangkit berdiri.

"aku ikut Oppa, kau kan tidak tahu tempatnya." Sungmin berusaha bangkit namun sebelum berdiri sempurna, tubuhnya di tahan oleh Eunhyuk sehingga ia duduk kembali.

"Biar aku saja yang membelinya, sekalian berjalan-jalan 'mengenang masa lalu', kalian mau Es Krim rasa apa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"STRAWBERRY" jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Wah, selera kalian sama. Kalian cocok. Tapi Kyuhyun-ah, aku baru tahu kau menyukai es kris rasa strawberry?" tanya Eunhyuk kembali.

"ah,,,ani, itu…itu…ah, hanya ingin merasa saja, bagaimana rasa es krim strawberry" jawab Kyuhyun.

Es Krim Strawberry adalah es krim yang sangat Sungmin Sukai. Dan Kyuhyun menyebutkan es krim yang disukai Sungmin bukan es krim yang ingin ia makan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ne…"

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Sungmin berdiam diri, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga berdiam diri, merasakan sakitnya penyesalan itu.

.

.

****KYUHYUN POV****

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam diriku. Sungmin kini ada di sampingku. Tapi mengapa sakit itu masih tidak bisa hilang. Aku tidak berbohong, ini sangat sakit. Ia berada tepat disampingku tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja sajangnim…kau terlihat kacau. Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan"

Kau Sungmin-ah…kau yang ku pikirkan. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya sangat mudah ku jawab, tetapi tertahan dalam diriku.

Aku semakin lemah dan seakan tidak bertenaga. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, membenci diriku sendiri dan mengutuk diriku sendiri yang menghindari tatapan cinta yang terpancar dari matamu.

"a—aku, ba—baik baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Lama-kelamaan sakit itu terus berkembang dan menyakitiku lebih dalam. Membiarkan dosa-dosa penyesalan itu mengembang dalam diriku. Jika aku meminta maaf pada mu, dan menerima hukuman darimu, apakah itu bisa menyelamatkanku? Jika itu benar, hukum aku Sungmin-ah, hukum aku. I'll be Fine, I'll be fine.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, mengapa kau terlihat kacau seperti ini. Apakah kau, hiks..masih memikirkan wanita itu?, hiks" tanyanya sambil menangis.

Jebal, jangan menangis. Sekuat apapun aku menanamkan, aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa mu, tapi jika melihatmu begini, apakah aku bisa baik-baik saja.

"Jangan menangis lagi" hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan.

Tiga kata yang bahkan tidak bisa ku lakukan. Dalam hati ini masih terus menangis. Sakit ini masih saja terus mengerogoti hatiku yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengobatinya.

Kutekuk kakiku, berharap mampu mengisi kekosongan dari bagian jiwaku yang hilang. Pikiranku selalu berkata, jangan menyerah dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Akankah itu, Sungmin-ah.

****KYUHYUN POV END****

.

.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Hei, mengapa kalian berdua menangis?" Eunhyuk kaget mendapati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menangis saat ia kembali dari kedai Es Krim.

Menyadari kedatangan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengusap airmatanya. Tapi tingkah yang berbeda ditunjukan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga Es Krim yang ia bawa terjatuh.

"Oppa, ayo pulang…hiks…"

Melihat kepergian Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris.

****KYUHYUN POV****

Ketika suatu hari nanti aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang. Dan saat terakhir aku berbalik, pada hari itu, ku mohon kau untuk kembali tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang terakhir kali ku harap yang bisa melepaskan ku dari dosa-dosa ini

_So goodbye, don't cry and smile_

_those Emotionally day's i will_

_treat it as a gift and give you_

_So goodbye , to the lonely me who once hide in the dark_

_i need you_

_i need your love again_

****KYUHYUN POV END****

.

.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Malam itu sama seperti malam biasanya. Kyuhyun menekuk tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya saat ia mendengar sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membaca pesan itu.

**FROM : Eunhyuk Hyung**

_**Malam ini aku akan kembali ke London. Aku sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku pada sekretarismu, mungkin kau akan mendapatinya besok pagi. Mianhae tidak bisa 'membantu' mu di perusahaan itu. Gaya hidup di Korea tidak sesuai dengan gaya hidupku. Terlalu membosankan.**_

_**Oya, aku membawa Sungmin ^.^**_

_**Wah…ini berita yang sangat membahagiakan bukan. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi dongsaeng-ah, pesawatku take off pukul 11.00 malam.**_

_**Annyong~~~~~**_

_**-Hyung yang akan selalu bisa membahagiakanmu-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Eunhyuk akan kembali ke London dan ia membawa Sungmin. Apakah ini jalan yang harus ia lalui. Membiarkan Sungmin pergi dengan pria yang ia harap bisa membahagiakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merelakan keadaan ini. Sungmin akan bahagia dengan Eunhyuk dan tidak akan bahagia dengannya.

.

_just like waiting for every other day to arrive_

_leaveing the Aching wound and sad recollection of me_

_the impression of seeing your for the first time_

_as if the time has stopped, my eyes has got only you_

_although there is setback_

_i won't regret_

_closing my eyes i could feel you breathing_

_so i could smile_

_._

_._

_Goodbye, goodbye my princess_

_I'll let you go now_

_Spread your wings and fly to the sky_

_Goodbye, goodbye my princess_

_But please remember me,_

_.  
_

Kyuhyun bergulat dalam hatinya. Inikah yang ia inginkan. Bisakah membiarkan Sungmin pergi adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Akan kah dengan membiarkan Sungmin pergi dengan orang lain dapat menghapus dosa-dosanya.

.

_The sunlight that's shining upon the wine glass is dazzling_

_The tears that fall from your intoxicated self are dazzling_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

_I don't want to make you cry_

_.  
_

Kyuhyun ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tapi bila bersamanya, Sungmin akan kembali menangis. Dan Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan itu.

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk di inbox ponsel Kyuhyun.

**FROM : Eunhyuk Hyung**

**Dongsaeng-ah…Hah~~~aku bahagia. Sungmin mau ikut dengan ku. Dan kau tahu apa yang bisa ku perbuat untuk Sungmin.**

**Hahahaha….**

**Sungmin akan ku jadikan wanita London yang sangat menawan dan err…ah, membayangkannya saja aku sudah tidak tahan.**

**Kekekekekek….**

**Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika ternyata Sungmin sangat mudah ku dapatkan. Annyong~~~~**

**.**

Membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun sadar. Ini tidak baik. Sungmin tidak boleh pergi. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu jika Eunhyuk adalah orang baik, tapi beberapa tahun ini Eunhyuk hidup di London. Dan Kyuhyun tahu benar cara hidup di London. Kyuhyun tidak akan merelakan Sungmin nya pergi kesana. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin celaka.

_I'll be back, you're going to look for me again. I'll come back then_

_Because there is no one who can love you as much as I do_

_._

_._

_What do I do if you're like this all of a sudden, what the hell am I supposed to do_

_How can you be like this, I believed you when you said you would love me forever_

_You promised me, we would never change, we were definitely meant to be_

_We were definitely meant for each other. That's what you said_

_.  
_

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10.00 malam. Kyuhyun bergegas menuju mobilnya dan pergi ke bandara. Kyuhyun harus menjemput Sungmin nya kembali.

Kyuhyun menyadari jika hanya melepas Sungmin pergi, hal itu bukanlah cara untuk menebus kesalahannya. Meminta maaf dan meminta Sungmin kembali padanya, memberikan Sungmin Cinta yang harus ia dapatkan adalah cara yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya.

.

_You'll be back, you're going to come back to me, that's why I'm letting you go_

_I know it, you can't live without me, I'll be back._

_._

_._

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Kyuhyun sesekali mengambil nafas disaat ia terus berlari mengelilingi bandara itu. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sungmin. Ia harus menemukan Sungmin sebelum semuanya berakhir tragis.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10.40 malam. Kyuhyun semakin panik, terlebih saat pengeras suara itu telah memanggil penumpang untuk keberangkatan tujuan London. Kyuhyun menajamkan matanya mencari keseluruh sudut bandara. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian serba pink.

"Sungmin….!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk melihat kearah panggilan itu. Sungmin terkejut dengan siapa yang memanggilnya. Sungmin masih terdiam membeku melihat Kyuhyun berlari mendekatinya.

.

_You, me, we can't say goodbye, you must be confused_

_This is something that everyone goes through once, get your head straight_

_Think again, no matter what I say, you already_

_Don't listen to my words, it comes back as an echo_

_.  
_

"Sungmin-ah….Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu. Ku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Jebal jangan pergi…" Kyuhyun berlutut meminta Sungmin untuk tidak pergi.

Sungmin masih bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ada apa ini. Mengapa Kyuhyun bersusah payah datang ke bandara. Mengapa Kyuhyun mengatakan jangan pergi. Siapa yang akan pergi.

.

_Listen baby girl_

_Fine, I will turn away for you, I will coolly let you go like a man_

_And I won't bother you, silently from behind you_

_I will stand silent as the grave, looking at you from a far without you knowing_

_From very far away, so that you will completely forget my existence UH–_

_.  
_

"Sungmin-ah…chagi…ku mohooon….jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun masih berusaha keras untuk mencegah Sungmin pergi.

.

_._

"Sungmin-ah~~~~ akh!"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat.

"Kyu, benarkah kau mencintaiku. Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Ku mohon…hiks hiks" Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ne chagi, aku yang memohon padamu. Maafkan aku…jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu"

.

_Will I ever stop waiting no way_

_It'll be the same in my world I'm your boy, You're my Girl_

_.  
_

"Ne Kyu…aku memaafkan mu"

.

.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Cha, Sungmin-ah…kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan? jangan pergi ku mohon" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, lagi pula siapa yang akan pergi. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi, Eunhyuk bilang…kau akan pergi ke London bersamanya" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang dari tadi melihat drama percintaan antara KyuMin.

"Hahahaha…aku berbohong Kyuhyun-ah…Hanya aku yang akan pergi" Eunhyuk tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat Kesal.

"Untuk apa kau membohongiku, Hyung…? Dan apa ini juga kebohonganmu, pergi…?" Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan Hyungnya.

"Untuk mendapatkan drama ini…aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Mulai sekarang hiduplah berbahagia. Soal keberangkatanku, aku tidak berbohong. Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat. Sampai jumpa suatu saat nanti. Annyong Sungmin-ah~~~ Annyong dongsaeng-ah~~~~"

Eunhyuk berpamitan dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tanpa berbalik melangkah menjauhi KyuMin. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, meskipun Kyuhyun terus memanggil namanya.

"Hyung…Eunhyuk Hyung!"

****EUNHYUK POV****

_**FLASHBACK**_

Saat itu aku melihat Kyuhyun sendirian dibelakang kantor. Aku ingin mendekatinya dan menghiburnya. Sepertinya dari beberapa hari yang lalu ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sajangnim~~~"

"Kyu~~~"

Sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, aku melihat Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~~~ Apa yang terjadi padamu? Jangan seperti ini"

Ada apa ini, mengapa mereka terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kyu~~~~Jangan seperti ini. Kau seperti bukan dirimu jika begini. Kyu~~~, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain. Aku hanya menginginkanmu"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa yang terjadi disini. Masih mencintaimu? Hanya menginginkanmu? Apakah…

"Manajer Lee, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" ah, aku tersentak kaget saat Siwon menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa Siwon-ah. Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" aku memberanikan bertanya padanya, dia adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan menggantikan posisiku sebagai Hyung saat aku tidak ada.

"Ne, tanya kan lah, Eunhyuk Hyung…"

"Coba lihat kesana, apakah dulu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpacaran?"

"Ne, Hyung…mereka dulu berpacaran. Tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu, sebelum kau datang, mereka putus setelah menjalin kasih selama setahun. Sebenarnya aku menyesal karena aku juga Kyuhyun menjadi tersiksa begini"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Saat itu aku bertanya tentang status hubungan mereka. Aku yang memperkenalkan Gain pada Kyuhyun dan aku juga tidak menyangka Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan Sungmin dan menjalin kasih dengan Gain, bahkan Kyuhyun telah menyatakan ingin menikahi Gain. Tapi baru-baru ini aku mengetahui jika Gain adalah wanita yang tidak baik, dan aku juga baru sadar jika Kyuhyun kini sudah tidak dapat hidup tanpa Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin"

"Kau brengs*k Siwon-ah…aku tidak mengira kau…Bahkan aku yang hidup di dunia barat masih bisa menghargai wanita…"

"Ne, Eunhyuk Hyung…itu sebab nya aku kini juga berada dalam penyesalan. Aku ingin minta maaf pada Sungmin"

.

.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Sejak saat itu aku tahu, sebab mengapa Sungmin sering menangis. Kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun mu Sungmin-ah…? Kau sangat mencintainya? Karena itu kau tidak memberi sedikitpun cela untuk pria lain masuk kedalam hatimu

****EUNHYUK POV END****

.

.

"Oppa~~~~ Eunhyuk Oppa" Sungmin berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk akhirnya berbalik saat mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya.

.

"Gomawo"

Tanpa suara hanya gerak bibir. Satu kata yang ingin Sungmin katakan pada Eunhyuk. Seseorang yang sudah menemaninya melalui hari-hari yang menyedihkan sebelum ia kembali pada Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan berkata dalam hatinya.

.

.

_Goodbye, goodbye my princess_

_I'll let you go now_

_Spread your wings and fly to the sky_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_I love you, I love you my princess_

_I'll let you go_

_Spread your wings and fly to the sky_

_Goodbye, goodbye my love_

_But please remember me, who will always be waiting for you…I love you_

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

"Chogi…"

Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang, merasakan seseorang memanggilnya. Awalnya Eunhyuk bingung dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Wanita itu memanggil dirinya tetapi menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu" tanya Eunhyuk.

.

.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil dan berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum membaca tulisan itu.

"Hah~~~~~ KOREA!….apakah kau menginginkan ku?"

**_CALL ME_**

**_LEE DONGHAE : __010-4460-1117_**

*********Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

TBC - FIN – END

~oOo~

Ternyata Eunhyuk harus diperkerjakan lagi untuk menuntaskan kisah ini. Saranghae yeobo~~~Gomawo ne…^^

Oya, kemarin saia lupa mencantumkan lagu Only You – 2AM. Mianhae oppa, thanks for the Song.

Oh iya, buat nomor teleponnya, saia pinjam nomor telepon Leeteuk Oppa ^^

~oOo~

Thanks For Song :

**Monday Kiz -** Goodbye my princess

**2PM –** I'll Be Back

**Shinee's Jonghyun –** So Goodbye

**2AM –** Fool

**Adrian Fu –** I'll be Fine

**Jerry Yan –** Yi Ban

~oOo~

HachiBabyMinnie : Ne, Gwenchanayo…dan mianhae…sepertinya saia memutuskan untuk tetap KyuMin. Makasih reviewnya ya…

Guest : Gomawo udh ngasih Hyuk sama saia ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Lis : KyuMin, sunbaenim…Endingnya jadi KyuMin nich ^^ Gwenchana? Makasih reviewnya ya…

Nhia Petals : sekarang semua dah bahagia ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Trisni pumpkiners : masih kurang kah, penyiksaannya di chap sebelumnya? Kita siksa lagi ^^? Makasih reviewnya ya…

Adila elf : Hyuk Cuma untuk saia ^^ walaupun rambutnya skrg macam gulali, tapi bagaimanapun cinta gk bisa dibuang gitu z :) . Saia kelahiran 1990, terserah bole panggil apa z asal jangan halmonie, saia marah… Makasih reviewnya ya…^^

Minoru : ah, mianhae soal Harunya chingu-ya…sepertinya itu lagu untuk yang baru jatuh cinta. Sedangkan di chap ini, mainan kita yang perpisahan-perpisahan. Saia cocokkan ke chap berikutnya mungkin^^. Hyuppa memang keren^^, gak salah saia nikahi pria ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

KyuPuyuh137 : Sedikit balas dendam sama authornim2 yang juga sukak asal naruh TBC, hehehe, mianhae ne^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

~oOo~


	8. Chapter 8 ENDING

**Title : Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street**

**Sub Title : Compilation of Korean Song – Song Inspiration.**

**Length : **** 28 Korean Song – Unknown Chap**

**StoryLine :Betrayal, Broken, Struggle, Hopeless, New Love, Confession, New Life, Thankful**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Other Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Summary :**

Kyumin Love Story – Find The Love Street. Cerita standar yang mengambarkan percintaan seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pengkhianatan, kehancuran, perjuangan, keputusasaan, cinta yang baru, pengakuan, hidup baru dan ucapan syukur. Sebuah cerita yang dibangun dari kumpulan lagu yang menjadi dasar pemikiran penulis untuk membuat sesuatu yang berbeda.

**Author Note :**

Pencarian jati diri melalui tulisan. RCL ya… Mana tahu pembaca tidak menyukai ide ceritanya.

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

CHAPTER 7 – ENDING

_****PREVIOUS CHAP****_

"Sungmin-ah~~~~ akh!"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sangat erat.

"Kyu, benarkah kau mencintaiku. Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Ku mohon…hiks hiks" Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ne chagi, aku yang memohon padamu. Maafkan aku…jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu"

_Will I ever stop waiting no way_

_It'll be the same in my world I'm your boy, You're my Girl_

"Ne Kyu…aku memaafkan mu"

.

"Oppa~~~~ Eunhyuk Oppa" Sungmin berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk akhirnya berbalik saat mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Gomawo"

Tanpa suara hanya gerak bibir. Satu kata yang ingin Sungmin katakan pada Eunhyuk. Seseorang yang sudah menemaninya melalui hari-hari yang menyedihkan sebelum ia kembali pada Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan berkata dalam hatinya.

_Goodbye, goodbye my princess_

_I'll let you go now_

_Spread your wings and fly to the sky_

_I love you, I love you my princess_

_I'll let you go_

_Spread your wings and fly to the sky_

_Goodbye, goodbye my love_

_But please remember me, who will always be waiting for you…I love you_

_****PREVIOUS CHAP END****_

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

****GENERAL POV****

Hyundai Nf Sonata hitam itu melaju kencang dari bandara menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui Sungmin. Waktu sudah menunjukan waktu dini hari. Tetapi sang pengemudi masih bungkam tidak menjelaskan tujuan mereka kepada Sungmin.

"Kyu~~~~, Ini sudah malam. Kita mau kemana? " tanya Sungmin yang dari tadi masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan ke suatu tempat chagi, sebentar ne…Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah sebentar, aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sampai nanti, Ne" ucap Kyuhyun penuh cinta dengan tangan kanannya membelai rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi kita mau kemana? Kita istrahat dulu. Mungkin kau sudah lelah, dari tadi telah berlarian mengelilingi bandara" ucap Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, Chagi~~~~ Aku tidak lelah. Sekarang, kau tidurlah sebentar. Nanti jika kita sudah sampai, aku akan membangunkan mu, sayang" Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya, menepi dan mengambil jaketnya yang ia letakan di jok belakang mobil itu. Menurunkan tempat duduk Sungmin, merebahkannya, dan menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan jaket yang ia ambil tadi.

"Tidurlah, chagi~~~~" ucap Kyuhyun lembut dan mencium kening Sungmin.

"Baiklah, Kyu…Jika kita sampai nanti, jangan lupa bangunkan aku. Kau hati-hati menyetir ne, hari sudah malam." Sungmin menurutin permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia tertidur. Tidak dipungkiri, dia memang lelah. Lelah menangis saat pergi dari taman yang lalu dan kemudian dia harus mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke bandara tadi.

"Ne, chagiya~~~"

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin tidur dengan nyaman, Kyuhyun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya ke tempat dimana awal itu akan dimulai.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkannya,Hyung?. Ne, kami akan kesana…Eomma dan Appa juga dalam perjalanan kesana mungkin. Mungkin sekitar pukul 5 kami akan sampai. Ne…gomawo Hyung"

Tittt

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon selulernya, Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya dan Sungmin. Walaupun jalanan akan terus terang benderang karena sinar lampu jalan yang berbaris di sepanjang jalanan itu, tidak cukup melegakan Kyuhyun yang pernah beberapa kali mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 04.30 pagi hari. Kurang lebih sesuai dengan perkiraan Kyuhyun, setengah jam lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan. Kyuhyun mengamati ke sisi kanannya, melihat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun memperlambat laju mobilnya, mencoba meredam pergerakan mobil yang mungkin saja membuat Sungmin tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Dan kegiatan itu lah yang Kyuhyun lakukan sejak dari Seoul hingga Jeju-do. Tujuan Kyuhyun adalah pulau Jeju, pulau yang indah dimana ikrar itu akan terucap. Selama perjalanan ke Jeju-do, Kyuhyun terus mengamati pergerakan Sungmin. Jika sedikit saja Sungmin menggeliat merasa tak nyaman, Kyuhyun akan segera memperlambat laju mobilnya. Dan setelah Sungmin sudah kembali tenang, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya sangat cepat, agar mereka tidak terlambat ke tempat itu.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

**.  
**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 05.10 pagi. Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kyuhyun keluar dari Mobilnya, memutar dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil penumpang.

Kyuhyun membenarkan jaket yang Sungmin gunakan. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mencoba menggapai lingkar leher Sungmin, dan tangan kanannya berada di bagian bawah lutut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju satu ruangan dimana Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada eomma dan noonanya disana.

"Kalian sudah sampai, aigoooo…bawa Sungmin kesini. Baringkan dia. Eomma akan membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti bajunya, kau keluarlah temui Appa dan Siwon" Nyonya Cho menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan berbisik takut jika dengan suaranya ia akan bisa membangunkan Sungmin.

"Ne, Eomma…aku akan menemui Siwon Hyung. Eomma tolong jaga Sungmin,Ne" balas Kyuhyun juga dengan berbisik.

"Ne, Kyu…kau lihatlah persiapan Appa dan Siwon. Noona akan membantu Eomma mempersiapkan Sungmin" sambung Cho Ahra

"Ne, Gomawo Eomma…Noona"

Kyuhyun pergi dari ruangan itu. Mencari keberadaan Appa dan Siwon.

.

.

"Appa, Siwon Hyung…" memutar lebih dari 5 menit, Kyuhyun menemukan Appa nya dan Siwon sedang berbincang dengan seorang pendeta.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah….sini nak, perkenalkan ini Pendeta Park" jelas Tuan Cho.

"Oh, Annyongasseo, Pendeta Park. Cho Kyuhyun Imnida" salam Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Annyongasseo, Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah siap?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ne, Saya sudah siap. Seharusnya ini yang kulakukan dari dulu" jelas Kyuhyun.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi. Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Merasakan terpaan Sinar matahari yang mulai menyinari ruangan itu.

"Erghhh…."

Sungmin mengerang berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh jiwanya yang terpencar saat ia tidur. Namun saat merenggangkan seluruh otot badannya, sesuatu yang aneh ia rasakan.

"Eoh, apa ini?" Sungmin segera bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya melihat gaun putih yang sedang ia gunakan. Ia bingung mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Bukankah kemarin ia menggunakan baju pink saat mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke bandara. Dan dimana ia sekarang, dan dimana Kyuhyun.

Masih mencoba memikirkan jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan yang berkutat dipikirannya, Nyonya Cho yang juga telah rapi menggunakan gaun yang juga indah memasuki ruangan dimana Sungmin berada.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Nyonya Cho yang semakin dekat menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ah? Annyongasseo, Nyonya Cho…" Sungmin segera berdiri dan membungkuk melihat Nyonya Cho dihadapannya. Sungmin mengenal Nyonya Cho? Tentu saja…Kyuhyun pernah sesekali mengajak Sungmin makan bersama dengan keluarganya saat mereka berpacaran dulu.

"Aigoo, Sungmin-ah…hati-hati saat berdiri. Kau bisa merusak bajumu. Dan apa itu tadi, mengapa kau masih memanggilku Nyonya? Kini aku bukan lagi eomma dari Sajangnim mu, tapi aku adalah eomma dari suami mu, jadi panggil aku eomma juga"

"Ne….?" Tanya Sungmin tidak paham.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Ini sudah jam 07.00. Kita bisa terlambat jika tidak segera pergi dari tempat ini. Bisa-bisa evil yang ada di luar sana, menghancurkan seluruh pulau ini jika kau tidak segera datang" Nyonya Cho mengapit tangan Sungmin, merapikan sedikit penampilannya, dan kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang terus meluncur dari bibir kecilnya.

"Ne…? Nyonya…? Ani…Eomma…Ani…aish…" Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Nyonya Cho terus menariknya keluar.

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Ada apa ini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin segera setelah Tuan Cho memberikan tangan mungil itu ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kita menikah, Chagi…Apakah kau menolak?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan Senyum lembutnya.

"Me—Menikah? Menikah…? Maksud mu…aku dan kau akan menjadi Suami istri, begitu? Menikah?" ucap Sungmin yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kita menikah…kau akan jadi istriku, aku akan jadi suamimu. Kita akan tidur bersama, hidup bersama, kau melahirkan anak-anak ku, aku dipanggil appa, dan kau akan dipanggil Eomma, menikah sayang~~~~"

"Kyu…Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu Kyu"

.

_Baby_

_It's all my heart,Babe._

_My hearts filled with you_

_Give me your hand on my chest_

_It's beating_

_.  
_

Kyuhyun meletakan tangan Sungmin yang ia pegang ke arah dadanya. Berharap Sungmin bisa merasakan debaran jantung itu yang sudah tidak lagi beraturan.

.

_You're everything in my head_

_Within the difficult day in the world_

_You make me alive in the tiring day_

_After wandering for a long time (Alone)_

_I've been with standed without you (Without you)_

_Now I gradually feel peaceful and suddenly smile_

_Bind up the dark curtain (Far away)_

_Hold up the feeling (Your feeling)_

_Facing me, you shade away my sadness_

_.  
_

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melepasmu dulu. Tapi kini aku tahu sesuatu hal. Kau adalah segalanya, Sayangku. Kau segala-galanya. Kau hidupku. Aku pernah hidup tanpamu, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin lagi. Aku ingin kau selamanya ada dalam hidupku. Tidak akan pergi, menemaniku menghadapi segalanya"

"Kyu~~~"

.

_I still can't saying that_

_I'm falling head over, tingling to say that word_

_Love you more than anyone else_

_Only you and me and me, and me, and me_

_I'm really happy in this moment_

_Really thank you for coming to me_

_Thanks for the one who loves me_

_Only you and me and me, and me, exactly you,_

_.  
_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Mencintaimu dari siapapun yang ada didunia ini. Aku ingin kita bahagia ini. Disini, aku ingin kita memulai semuanya. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mu. Terima kasih karena kau mau kembali padaku. Terima kasih karena kau datang dan membawa begitu banyak cinta bagiku"

"Hiks…Kyu, sudah~~~~"

.

_This is what I'm begging,Baby._

_Can I be the only guy who stay with you and holds your hands_

_My significant thing is you._

_I'm afraid that you would leave. I wouldn't let you go._

_How can I keep you this way?_

_Big money or nice car (For me)_

_They're not what I'm satisfied. (Satisfied)_

_Your existence is special_

_Nothing can be measure_

_The more I getting know you (closer)_

_I completely have a crash (head over)_

_Having dream is a little delight_

_Drewing to see you_

_.  
_

"Ku mohon chagi…jangan menolakku. Menikahlah dengan ku. Jadikan aku satu-satunya pria yang ada dihidupmu. Aku takut kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku karena kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah ku perbuat. Ku mohon terimalah aku kembali, hiks…jadikan aku priamu" Kyuhyun memohon meminta dan berlutut didepan Sungmin dan dihadapan semua orang.

"Cukup Kyu…hiks Cukup…Sudah, berdirilah"

.

_Why did I recognize you?_

_Why did I move toward you?_

_I can't leave now._

_Even though I leave you behind as I walk ahead,_

_All I see is you. _

_Those painful words you once said to me,_

"_If we hadn't met each other,_

_it might have been less painful."_

_You…_

_.  
_

"Bagaimana aku akan meninggalkanmu, jika setiap aku berpikir hanya kau yang ada. Bagaimana aku akan pergi, jika seluruh nyawaku ada padamu" ucap Sungmin.

"Chagi~~hiks…"

.

_Are crying, holding it in._

_You are raising your head, smiling painfully._

_Your smile, which is the color of the sunset, is coloring the whole world._

_.  
_

"Jangan menangis lagi. Tersenyumlah. Nanti airmata ini adalah milikku, kau tidak boleh membuangnya sia-sia. Senyummu itu, adalah warna dari dunia ini. Mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh tersenyum." Sungmin berkata sambil mengucap airmata yang jatuh dipipi Kyuhyun. Mengetuk bibir Kyuhyun dan menariknya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

_I miss you, I want to embrace you._

_I want to be by your side even though it hurts._

_I want to fall asleep by your side._

_From the first day, you took a step back._

_From the first day, I thought of separation._

_Even though I wanted you,_

_I couldn't ignore_

_Those hopeless and cold calculations of the world._

_However careful I tried to be,_

_However much I tried to pretend it wasn't, and push away_

_I was already_

_In love with you._

_.  
_

"Aku merindukan Kyuhyunku, merindukan senyumnya, merindukan seringaiannya. Dan meskipun berada di sisimu membuatku sakit, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena sejak pertama kau berada dihatiku, sejak saat itu dan selamannya kau akan berada dihatiku. Aku sudah terlalu jatuh kedalam dalam hidupmu"

"Minnie~~~"

.

_I miss you, I run to you._

_I knock, you give a surprised smile._

_Your round smile caresses the whole world._

_Don't cry, don't leave._

_Stay by my side._

_You are my warm spring._

_In front of your still hesitant heart,_

_My heart still won't stop._

_The fear left in your heart, I will hug and embrace_

_Until you are peaceful._

_.  
_

"Jangan menangis lagi. Tetaplah disisiku selamanya, jadilah suamiku selamanya. You are my spring"

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

**.  
**

**.  
**

.

"Bersediakah,Kau…Cho Kyuhyun. Menjadikan Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu. Selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit. Selalu mencintai dan menyanyangi dalam Tuhan"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Bersediakah,Kau…Lee Sungmin. Menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu. Selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit. Selalu mencintai dan menyanyangi dalam Tuhan"

"Ya, Saya bersedia"

"Demikian mereka bukan lagi dua melainkan satu. Dalam nama Tuhan, kalian kini sah menjadi Suami Istri. Silahkan mencium mempelai wanita, sebagai bukti kau mencintai istrimu"

CUP

"Terima Kasih sayang, Terima kasih karena menerimaku kembali dan mencintaiku. Gomawo~~~" ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin.

"Ne, Cheonmanayo~~~ Terima Kasih juga telah memilihku, Kyu"

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

**.  
**

**.  
**

.

Treeetttt….

Tazzzz…

Prettttt…..

"CHUKKAYO" teriak semua orang yang berada di taman gereja itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah~~~~ Terima kasih karena kau membawa Sungmin menjadi keluarga kita. Sungmin-ah, terima kasih telah menerima kami sebagai keluargamu" Salam Nyonya Cho.

"Ne…Eomma" jawab KyuMin.

"Sungmin-ah, Chukkayo…dan mianhaeyo…jika bukan karena ucapanku, Kyuhyun pasti…" ucapan Siwon terpotong saat Sungmin berbicara.

"Gwenchana, Maenaeji Choi. Aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Dan lebih baik kita memang harus melupakan semuanya" jelas Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kau hanya memanggilku Siwon saja Noona~~~"

"Ya! Hyung…ada apa dengan nada suaramu!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Hahahah, ne Siwon-ah~~~~" panggil Sungmin.

"Mwo? Chagi? Kau…?"

"Aigo…Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin hanya memanggil nama istrimu, bukan mau mengambilnya. Mengapa kau harus merasa kesal seperti itu" ledek Tuan Cho

" Justru kini Sungmin istriku, Appa…jadi tidak boleh ada orang lain yang memanggilnya manja selain aku, suaminya" rajuk Kyuhyun

PLETAK

"Tutup mulutmu, Tuan muda Cho. Kau berisik sekali. Sungmin-ah…chukkayo…Semoga kau betah dengan evil satu ini ya. Dan jangan lahirkan anak yang evil juga, lahirkanlah para angel sepertimu" kepala Kyuhyun pun menjadi korban keganasan sang noona, Cho ahra.

"Aishhh Noona! Mengapa kau memukul kepalaku! Ngomong-ngomong…jika punya 2 anak boleh juga, satu meniruku, satu meniru Sungmin. Kajja, Sungmin-ah…urusan kita masih panjang. 2 anak butuh kerja keras ekstra" ucap Kyuhyun.

BLUSH

"Aishh, BOCAH, JAGA MULUTMU!"

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

.

Hari menunjukan waktunya semua orang untuk tidur. Tapi tidak untuk pasangan yang baru menikah beberapa jam yang lalu. Kamar hotel menghadap laut, yang dihiasi dengan bunga dan lampu yang indah, menjadi alasan pasangan itu menolak untuk tidur dan memilih menikmati suasana malam yang indah ini.

"Sungmin-ah~~~~Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Memenjarakan tubuh kecil istrinya seakan tidak ingin melepasnya sedetikpun.

"Ini sudah keseribu kali kau mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah~~~" balas Sungmin yang mengusap tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Hingga berjuta kali pun aku mengucapkan kata terima kasih, tidak cukup menjelaskan jika aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, chagi"

"Nyanyikanlah aku sebuah lagu,Kyu…aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu bernyanyi. Aku merindukannya"

"Mulai sekarang kau akan selalu mendengarnya, Chagi…kapanpun kau minta, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu."

.

_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that raged in my head_

_You made sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way, but still you_

_Seem to understand_

_Now & Forever,_

_I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That Heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you_

_Each and every way I can_

_Now & Forever,_

_I will be your man_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang tertiup di telinganya. Mendengar suara merdu yang mengalunkan lagu untuknya.

Sungmin sangat bahagia. Mencintai Kyuhyun adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan akan selalu ia lakukan.

.

.

Now I can rest my worries

And always be sure

That I won't be alone, anymore

If I'd only known you were there

All the time,

All this time.

Until the day the ocean

Doesn't touch the sand

Now & Forever

I will be your man

Now & Forever,

I will be your man

(Richard Marx : Now and Forever)

.

.

"Terima Kasih, Sungmin-ah~~~" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap dirinya

.

.

_From now, what I am saying_

_The thing that I never said_

_Although its embarrassing and awkward_

_From the day I first met you_

_The thing I said through my smiles_

_The thing I always said through my eyes_

_While holding your hand, while greeting each other's lips_

_While holding you close, while hugging you tight_

_The thing my heart said._

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih chagi…aku akan terus mengatakannya, tak peduli kau akan bosan sekalipun. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun membisikan kata mencintai tepat didepan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terus memejamkan matanya. Ujung yang sangat indah. Meskipun harus melewati perjalanan yang panjang, tapi demi untuk mendapatkan ujung yang bahagia, ia akan rela. Ia sangat bersyukur.

"Thanks, for coming to me. Thanks for waiting, So I wont be lonely, because you're right here with me. For giving me someone that can tell me they love me I thank you that you're my woman, that you're the one" terus dan terus bisikan itu terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

_If I didn't meet you, if I didn't know this happiness_

_If I couldn't experience this amazing love_

_I wouldn't have known how beautiful this world is, and just live passed all that_

_.  
_

"Jika aku tidak melihat mu dalam perjalanan hidupku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagian. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan besarnya cinta ku padamu. Terima Kasih"

.

.

_I will not forget, I will not change_

_If living takes all the strength I have_

_For you, you will wipe my tears but shed more tears In repay_

_I will keep this heart, forever_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Terima kasih sayang. Terima Kasih"

.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Terus memeluk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan cinta.

.

.

_As time passes by, in the future far far ahead_

_I will probably be thankful once again, having the memories to look back upon_

_This thankful heart, stay here so I can_

_Repay you for as long as I live_

_Let me live as your man_

.

*****Kyumin Love Story - Find The Love Street*****

Cinta Sungmin hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Dan Cinta Kyuhyun akan berlabuh hanya pada Sungmin.

.

Sejauh apapun seseorang telah pergi, tetapi jalan menuju kebahagian hanya satu. Semua pintu telah terbuka. Tanda menuju tempat itu juga terpampang jelas.

.

Manusia hanya tinggal memilih. Mengikuti jalan itu, atau memilih jalan lain yang tidak tahu apa ujungnya.

.

**FIN – END**

**~oOo~**

Ada yang nanyak keluarga Sungmin kemana? Hehehe, Anggap z akan selalu dekat dengannya ya, dimana pun itu.

Mahal bayar cast baru…Jadi yang penting2 z dibayar.

Eunhyuk, gak datang lagi?

Dia sudah bahagia bersama, saia (?) ^.^ Jangan diganggu lagi.

**~oOo~**

**~oOo~**

**Thank You for God, Mom, Dad…^.^ **

**Thanks for semua pembaca *bow***

**Thank For All Song : Total ada 28 Song. Dan FF ini terdiri dari 28 SongFict, Yaitu:**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Kyuhyun: Men are all like that – Kim Jong Kook**

**Sungmin: Love Really Hurt – Yesung**

**Sungmin: Never Let You go – 2AM**

**(CHAP 1)**

**.  
**

**Kyuhyun: Confession – Lim Jae Bum**

**Sungmin: IF – JYP**

**(CHAP 2)**

**.  
**

**Sungmin : That XX – G Dragon**

**Eunhyuk : Know Your name – Neyo .**

**Sungmin: Even though my heart broken – Hwanhee ,**

**(CHAP 3)**

**.  
**

**Kyuhyun : Emergency Room – Izy**

**Kyuhyun : After Love – Park Hyo Shin**

**Eunhyuk : Jinwoon – Changmin – Can't I Love you**

**Kyuhyun : Kim Hyun Joong – Please**

**Kyuhyun : Jay Park – Abandoned **

**(CHAP 4)**

**.  
**

**Kyuhyun: White Lie – Lee Seung gi**

**Eunhyuk : Look at me, Gwisoon – Daesung**

**Eunhyuk : I wanna Love You – EunHae**

**Sungmin: Suzy – I Still Love You, **

**Kyuhyun: Only You – 2PM**

**(CHAP 5)**

**.  
**

**Kyuhyun : Monday Kiz - Goodbye my princess**

**Kyuhyun berjuang : I'll be back – 2PM**

**Kyuhyun : Jonghyun – So Goodbye**

**Kyuhyun : 2AM – Fool**

**Kyuhyun : Adrian Fu – I'll be Fine**

**Kyuhyun : Jerry Yan – Yi Ban**

**(CHAP 6)**

**.  
**

**Kyuhyun: all my heart – Super Junior**

**Sungmin: You are my spring – Sung Si Kyung, **

**Kyuhyun : Now and Forever - Richard Marx**

**Kyuhyun: Thank You – Kim Jong Kook**

**(CHAP 7)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~oOo~**

Minoru : Kemarin belum ending, chingu-ya…ini baru ending. Hyukppa keren? I know~~~ ^.^ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Nhia Petals : Belum…ini endingnya… ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Han Hyu Rin : Udah di ending khan ini. Kejar tayang…ada produksi baru, jadi harus dihabiskan. Gak bisa di panjang khan lagi per chap nya ^^ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Lis : ini udah ending Sunbaenim ^.^ EunHae is Reale… HyukNie is Reale juga…^^ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

KimCha : Eunhyuk namja? Iya soalnya suami saia namja^^ Hyukkie Yeobo~~~ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Shofiy Nurlatief : Pembaca baru? Gamsahamnida udah mampir. Ini udah ending. Kata produser msti udah ada produksi baru, jadi harus segera di ending khan^^ Iya ini SongFict, total ada 28 lagu 7 Chap. ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…

Adila elf : Halmonie? Eunhyuk yeoja bole…? Jebal…,panggil saia Eunhyuk's Yeoja ne ^^ ^^ Makasih reviewnya ya…


End file.
